A Familiar Foe
by cg215
Summary: (Pt 4) The family of Loki and Sigyn has settled on one of the few functioning realms in New Yggdrasill after the last Ragnarok. Loki's son Vali admires his close friend Ragfrieda, daughter of Heimdall, but he must put his own desires on hold to protect his sister Hela from an all too familiar foe from Asgard. (New storyline, more original characters)
1. Introduction

This story is a new beginning for some original characters that I introduced in the last part of my Saga for Sigyn and Loki. I hope that you take the time to read those, as I have gotten some great reviews of them and many do become attached. I thought I would be out of Yggdrasill at the end of Family Lokison - but I was incorrect, and some people manifested in the stories without my knowledge until it was over, but they were now present. I hope you enjoy this next storyline, PLEASE leave commentary!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The great tree of Yggdrasill has been destroyed in the Ragnarok. What remains are meager worlds still in constant stages of recuperation. Earth, formerly Midgard, has been remade as New Asgard, the northernmost realm to the other planets in an ever-growing tree. The civilized settlements already working include Narvlheim, home of the displaced Vanir and even that of Loki Laufeyson and family; and Dagheim, a hot planet settled by the Seers. King Thor Odinson, a warrior who governs with the heart of a lion and has not yet learned how to garner respect without force, rules the new Asgard.

After the Ragnarok, the outer remnants of the high worlds became broken fields of asteroids, some of which are large enough to keep hold of the monsters that attacked against the Aesir. They have since been designated as a high punishment, a banishment to doom in light of irreparable crimes. Few have necessitated such a sentence in the time since New Asgard was created, but that is not to say that they are empty.

Thor struggles to keep his people content, not as good with the bureaucratic duties of ruling as his brother, Loki. The two are not true brothers, of course, but they consider one another family despite the years of torment and disagreement between them before the Ragnarok. Loki's family thrives on Narvlheim, named after his fallen son Narvi, who fell to his death accidentally while Asgard crumbled in the Ragnarok. Loki's wife, Sigyn, suffered greatly at the loss of her son, and was not herself for many months after witnessing his disappearance. The only balm for her heart was their other twin, Vali, whom she and Loki hold up as their legacy and ultimate pride. Despite Vali's striking differences from Narvi, he grew into a fine man, and an even more kind soul than his parents thought possible.

Loki and Sigyn conceived another child: Hela, their daughter. She was born a youth of the new Yggdrasill, now strong and confident in her magic and beauty. Her hair is like her father's, deep black with long waves, but she looks more like her mother in the face. Hela is a difficult force to miss on Narvlheim, garnering her many admirers. The young men who fawn over her talent and appearance infuriate her very overprotective brother, Vali, often resulting in lengthy battles of intention. Most of the suitors are easily swayed by his strength and intimidation, leaving Hela lonely, yearning for secrecy in young romance.

Not that Vali is without his own trysts; as son of the King and Steward of Narvlheim, Vali is also difficult to miss. Over the years there have been a few young women in his life, ever disappointed when the love affairs end, as Vali continues to become more beautiful and strong with time. A gentleman like his father, he keeps his feelings private, and does not openly welcome the sort of wanton lovers that seem to flock to his side during visits on Asgard; his mother taught him better than that, to appreciate the love and care of a woman, which of course only fuels his need to protect Hela from naive young boys. But Vali does carry heavy admiration for his friend and ally, Ragfrieda, the grown daughter of Asgard's gatekeeper Heimdall.

Brewing in Asgard is a dark cloud of hatred. Thor's adult son, Modi, now old enough to put his anger to action, has manipulated many of the people against his father. He always finds excuses to avoid trainings with Vali; though their parents consider the two to be cousins, the idea alone nauseates Modi. Ever since learning the true Jotun nature of the Lokison family, Modi has grown a harsh vendetta against them all. And how could he not, after being raised to only know disgust for the race, and then betrayed with knowledge of their proximity to his bloodline? To Modi, they mar the good name of Asgard and the throne, and should be rid of like the other frost giants destroyed in the Ragnarok.

Modi carries great disdain for his father Thor, who is flailing at the throne's many responsibilities. Once thought to be born a great leader, Thor's training as a soldier overcomes the compassion necessary to connect with the people in any real way. Though Modi believes he is entitled to a great future as King, desiring the throne sooner rather than later, he is naive to the fact that Asgard's authority is crumbling. So many are now turning to the Stewardship of Narvlheim for advice and guidance, leaving Modi little more than a failing empire to inherit.

The realms of this new Yggdrasill are still forming. So few have real civilization; but, in their creation and the chaos of space, long forgotten creatures have emerged to be reckoned with. Modi lacks magic but has developed a keen sense of words, and he beckons to the enemies of old, conjuring an ultimate army of intent to destroy the lesser folk of Yggrasill.

The time to restore his proper order has come.


	2. Stranger with a Familiar Name

This day is unremarkable in every way. Narvlheim's light blue sky is muttered with wispy clouds, barely showing the reflective moons above. Occasionally the daily light of an asteroid can be seen burning through the atmosphere, though Hela saw many more in her childhood than she recognizes now. The broken planets above are finally disintegrating down to nothing. Vali has retired to yet another day of training on Asgard. Loki and Sigyn attend to their many duties in the city, either teaching or making plans for more development. They do not worry for Hela's safety in their home, as they know all the residents by name, and have taught her well to stay away from strangers. Hela, now grown and ready to make her own plans, still feels as though her family treats her as a child.

Hela walks the forest roads with bare feet. She is not afraid of the many beasts that could live along her trail, as she has become a charmer of animals. The soft crunch of old leaves echo widely in the air, punctuated by the quiet chirps of little birds. Springtime in Narvlheim spawns new life, fresh air, and opportunity. The girl is hopeful that the absence of her brother will allow her more time for privacy.

She spends her days like this often, enjoying the solitude. Sigyn taught the girl that the best magic is found in the trees and the ground, pulsing naturally in Yggdrasill. Hela frequently digs her toes in the soft dirt, matching the pads of her heels to the brown tunic she wears, allowing her body to become one with the soil. When passersby come down the trail, Hela uses her magic to camouflage herself and remain uninterrupted.

Nevertheless, Hela yearns for companionship. The few young men allowed near her are boring; her father teaches the great magicians of the realm, still growing in his own magic while passing it on to others, but it sets an unrealistic expectation for Hela to see in her suitors. She hopes to find a man who can protect and keep her interested, despite her own talents that so easily overshadow those who come calling. Though being in such a circumstance gives her a great advantage; without the prospects she demands, Hela is often disappointed, but never heartbroken. She is anxious to start learning warrior defense like her brother, hopeful that soon she will be released to Asgard for training, only too eager to join the ranks and meet the people of the kingdom. Beyond her uncle Thor, Hela has not met any of the folk so openly spoken about by Vali. Her place was clearly dictated as one to remain on Narvlheim, using her skills to better the people, and grow into the Stewardship for her own right.

Though she is honored to, even at her young age, seem destined to be the next leader, Hela cannot help but feel shortchanged to not have the fighting skills her brother now possesses.

Nevertheless, she is anxious for Vali's return, and keeps walking down her trail to the Bifrost site. She knows that Vali has found many ways to escape Narvlheim, though he hasn't shared the secrets with her in fear of unknown destinations. This fact is yet another example of Vali's lack of trust in her; in his eyes, she does look like a child, helpless, and naïve. But regardless of her resentment towards this treatment, she is happy when he returns from Asgard, always willing to teach her some of the less conspicuous moves that he's learned since leaving home.

Hela hoists herself into a tall tree overlooking the site, which is marked by burned knotting patterns on the ground. Each time the Bifrost lands here, the scars of the land become more pronounced. This is her usual hiding place, and it is evident by the little scratches she makes in the tree bark above that Hela has spent many hours in this tree waiting for her brother or her father to return. Sigyn does not like to use the Bifrost to travel, which is likely why Hela has been asked to remain on Narvlheim and not venture forth; her mother needs companionship at home and cannot bear the thought of an empty nest just yet.

An hour goes by with Hela in her tree, picking at the scar she made in the bark, every so often practicing her projection incantations. She appears on the ground, higher in the tree, the center of the Bifrost site, and then disappears again; her father taught her well. Hela runs her fingers through her long, black hair, picking out the small knots formed from walking in the wind, just as a calamitous boom strikes the site ahead. Blinding light, a rainbow of color, and the figure of a man appear within the vision. But Hela has watched her brother come forth many times before, and immediately notices the change in stature from the usual silhouette she sees before her.

The man emerges from the light just as it dissipates. He is alone. Standing straight, he is at least six inches taller than Hela, which makes him appear intimidating even from a distance. His eyes gaze upward into the tree, meeting hers; she did not have enough time to hide herself from his vision, even if she had wanted to. But Hela is intrigued, not frightened, by the stranger.

The man is slender and appears determined, as if he has come to Narvlheim for the express purpose of meeting the beautiful girl who sits high in the nearby tree. His footsteps are slow and deliberate, keeping eye contact with Hela with each step. The sound of his heavy boots on the ground makes a repetitive 'thud, thud.' He wears armor that she does not recognize, and has a flowing mauve cape behind his figure. The man's face is square, commanding, underneath a shoulder-length curtain of wavy blonde hair. His smile looks oddly familiar to her, though she cannot place it.

"Fair maiden, why must thou hide and wait in such a place?" The man suavely extends his right hand to her, offering it to help her down. Against her nature, Hela takes his hand and lets him assist her out of the tree.

"You are a stranger to this place, yes?" Her voice is deep, fitting for years of singing loudly with her mother, which enchants the man. He shakes his head and aims his eyes to the ground for a moment, almost to say that he is disappointed that she does not immediately know him.

"I am, though I know you, Hela Lokisdottir. For I have waited long to meet you."

She is taken aback by the man's words. Surely her brother would have told him about her, or he would not be familiar so with her name, which is the only comfort she can tell herself at the strange encounter. Perhaps she will have heard his as well.

"And what is your name, wanderer?"

He smiles at her, exhibiting a wide show of white teeth. The gesture seems well practiced, but Hela does not notice the precise timing he is calculating. In her mind, the man is just a visitor, who can have no ulterior motive. Her naivety is obvious.

"I am Modi, dear beauty, true Prince of Asgard." He raises her hand to his lips, and kisses gently. Hela's heart skips a beat at the movement.

It is too late to tell her that the man is a danger. Hela has already begun to stir at the prospect of a hidden love affair. And Modi's plan, so many years in the making, is finally falling into place.


	3. Know Thy Enemy

Modi's eyes are a light blue, and do not blink as he presses his soft lips against Hela's hand. She is so surprised by the gesture that she does not blink, only staring at Modi's face while he raises to full height again. A strand of her long hair falls in front of Hela's face, which is quickly tucked behind her ear by the strange man. His every move is calculated, smooth, and executed perfectly.

"You are even more lovely than I could have imagined," Modi drips with flattery to impress Hela. She has never been spoken to so softly. But the signals cause her some confusion.

"How is it we've never met? Are you not my cousin?"

Modi shakes his head slowly, keeping eye contact with her. He must choose his next words wisely so as to not give her pause about his advances.

"Hela, our parents are not brothers, not through their blood. Their companionship does not make us true cousins." Modi takes both of her hands in his, and holds them in front. "But together, we could make our realms one, under the respect gained by your father and mine. My dear, we were meant to be."

Hela considers the offer. How is it she never heard anything about Modi, save for his name in passing? Why did Vali never report bonding with him in Asgard? Before she thinks too much about the unmatched pieces, Modi continues:

"Vali and I have discussed this at length. And he finally granted me leave to see you. After many years of hearing stories of your beauty, I could not resist. But please, I beg you, let us keep our meeting secret, until we can be certain to announce a treaty with our realms." Modi wastes no time with formal courting, determined to force Hela into believing they are soul mates, betrothed together, part of the grand design of this new Yggdrasill.

The offer is irresistible to the young woman, who has yearned so long for separation from her childhood. She only keeps still for a few moments before slowly nodding in agreement to keep their encounter secret.

Hela is enchanted thoroughly by Modi. He talks to her about Asgard's development, his father's works throughout the realms to build another empire, and the training sessions he has had with Vali. They are completely fabricated, of course, but he is familiar enough with the order of things to feign knowledge about Vali's skills to this point. She cannot help but stare at him, in awe of his shining, golden armor, which makes him appear more bulky. He seems to possess enormous strength beneath the clothing. Modi's face is smooth and tanned, such a contrast to Hela's pale skin, and is ruddy with yellow sunlight. He has no beard. Modi's long and curly blonde hair is so different from the natural appearance of the Vanir that Hela finds it tremendously attractive.

His wristbands are also golden, but have the emblem of an eagle on each side, clearly indicative of his natural talent for calling animals. Though he does not have the magic that Hela so longed for in previous suitors, she finds this indication an acceptable substitute. Modi and Hela find a quiet patch of open field to sit and talk together.

Hela doesn't dare ask too many questions of Modi, afraid that any inquisition would force him to lose interest. She is not aware that he finds her black hair repulsive, her pale skin only an indication of her bloodline, and the cool touch of her hand another sign of Jotun heritage. Modi's mind swirls with possibility, aching to get more information out of her, trying to learn more about Narvlheim's weaknesses. He knows that there would be no fooling Vali at this point; Hela offers the best opportunity to penetrate the enemy's forces.

Still, Modi caresses Hela's long locks, and tilts his head to mimic admiration. She only continues to stare. Perhaps he will grant her the freedom from this realm that she desires, even enough to complete his promise of bringing their homes together. Oh, what a perfect match, to bond the Odinson and Laufeyson houses.

"You have told me so much about your home, Modi. I am sure my brother has shared much with you about Narvlheim." Hela wants to appear meek, giving Modi the benefit of the doubt that he is wise. She is mistaken.

"Oh yes, but I would love to hear it told from your lips." Modi leans forward to listen, waiting for Hela to tell her world's secrets.

"Well, I know that I was only born a year after the forming of this world. It was named after my fallen brother, Narvi. His honor is spread throughout our realm, to remember those lost in the Ragnarok. I have only seen drawings of him in our books, and the accounts told of my parents." Hela stops for a moment, sighing. "I wish I knew more about him. I'm sure Vali would not protect me so if Narvi were here to join him in training."

Hela's words are wise and true. Modi does not let his expression fall at the mention of Narvi, though he does have a pang in his heart at the statement of his name. He remembers all too well their encounter in the palace halls as the world around them crumbled; Modi was alone, too frightened to move, when Narvi came to his side as an aid to get out. But Modi refused the help, even then determined to make known his disdain for the Lokison clan. He kicked Narvi hard enough to injure him, and ran out of the palace, dooming the boy to fall behind and be killed in the wrecking world. The great tribute of a realm named after him was not Modi's intent; in that first move to prove his own worth, Modi failed, and granted the enemy honor instead.

"Oh, Hela. I did know Narvi, when we were just children, before the Ragnarok. I am certain he does watch over this realm, and is proud of your talents." Modi sweetens the atmosphere with kind words of Hela's brother, even causing the girl to well tears in her eyes.

...

A few hours pass before Modi tells Hela that he must return home to Asgard. She reviewed the layout of Narvlheim, the great cities, the Stewardship borders, and even a few of the portal sites that Vali found over the years. Hela is ignorant towards the wealth of information she possesses; how could she know that such knowledge could stage an invasion, tear down defenses, or even bring harm to her family's house? She has been given no reason not to trust Modi, until now her cousin, as she leads him back to the Bifrost site.

Modi turns and faces Hela one last time before entering the site, taking both her hands in his again while speaking.

"Hela, you are a treasure. Will you meet with me again in a week's time?"

She nods, feeling inexplicably anxious at their parting.

"Very well. Until next time, dear lady." Modi raises both of her hands to his lips and kisses them one at a time gently, again keeping her eye contact, then releasing. Hela watches him enter the Bifrost site, and disappear.

She could not know that the second Modi lands in Asgard, he wipes his mouth harshly with the side of his forearm, desperate to clear away the sensation of her skin's cold touch.


	4. Only Allies

Vali excels at his fighting lessons, showing both natural skill and diligent practice. He was taught early by his father how to properly maneuver with a cape; his is a deep blue, his favorite color, which also happens to match his eyes. Vali's scruffy short hair presents no obstacle in training, and even encourages those who watch him that he learns to fight not for himself, but for all the people of Yggdrasill.

His chosen emblem is that of a wolf, fitting for his character, which is emblazoned on his black metal armor. Vali's breastplate is fashioned much like his father Loki's, cresting over his shoulders in heavy clasps to hold his cape, crisscrossing over his chest. The underarmor sheath that Vali wears is a dark silver, which is fitting for his overall palette. Slender and young, the man has grown into an admirable fighter and leader. Like all the members of his family, Vali wears a few threads of purple fabric within his boots as memorial to his fallen brother.

Today he is mastering archery, standing up straight while pulling back a stiff sinew bow. Unlike throwing knives or fighting barehanded, the arrows require a sense of space and speed. In Vali's concentration, he is alone on the field with the target, listening for the angle of the wind, only releasing when it has exhaled a final breath of draft before him. The arrow whizzes through the air, just about to hit the chosen mark when it's path is thrown off course by a competing shot.

"You can beat me at daggers and magic, dear Vali, but you will never land an arrow like I can!" Ragfrieda, the daughter of Heimdall, also trains on the field this day. She is particularly skilled with her shots, evident by the ability to knock Vali's arrow off it's goal midair, almost embarrassingly good to the other students. The woman smiles coyly at her friend, her golden eyes shining beneath the blue Asgardian sky. She has dark skin like her father, a deep ebony that appears thick and smooth. Ragfrieda always wears her hair in small braids, a different pattern every day, sometimes in long locks that trail down her back and sometimes wrapped atop her head with an ornate scarf. Her armor is golden, shaped mostly by a tight breastplate that covers the rest of her mustard yellow outfit.

Vali is slightly annoyed by his failed shot, but smiles at the girl. It is obvious that this is not the first time she has foiled one of his arrows. He continues to smile involuntarily while shaking his head in disapproval.

"My, my... Must you show off so, Rigs?" Vali gave her the pet name after too many exhausting attempts to say her true moniker correctly when they first met; with so many syllables, he was never able to say it quite right. He takes another arrow from the quiver he has slung across his back, and takes aim again.

"I wouldn't have to show off if you didn't make it so easy to see your next move." Many years have been spent at various trainings and exercises, always ending somewhere with these flirtatious jabs at one another. Vali watches her take aim with two arrows on the bow, arching her forearm away without a guard, releasing with such grace that the tight bowstring makes no sound. Both of her arrows land expertly at the target, no further apart at their rest as they were when she loaded them.

"Well, I might as well give up now, shouldn't I?" Vali teases her right back, though her talent is unmistakable. The compliment makes her smile, just as the high whistle from their instructor calls all the trainees back inside. Today's lesson is over.

Vali retrieves his wayward arrow and Rigs does the same with hers. The few other students who dare take a shot in front of the girl sheepishly run out to grab their own. None of them speak, focusing on finding the arrows. Vali has to keep his mind on the task at hand and try not to stare at Rigs, who looks even more pretty in the setting sun than usual. He keeps his admiration closely hidden, so much so that the girl has no clue that he regards her so fondly. If Rigs were only aware of his thoughts, she might reciprocate. Her seer skills are not as honed as her father's, so until Vali has the courage to confess, she will remain in the dark.

The two are close friends, nonetheless, and are viewed as inseparable by the other students. Seeing as none of them have had to use their skills in real battle, the time of peace makes training a light affair. All of the trainees gather in the great hall after the lessons, still staffed with generations of servants to the throne: people who have not yet decided for themselves what to make of the new Yggdrasill, so they revert to their known skills. While some of the people on Asgard do not blink an eye at the treatment of the servant class, especially those of nobility, Vali is all too familiar with his mother's upbringing. The mere sight of the worker bees hustling around the great hall makes him terribly uncomfortable.

Thor comes to join the new warriors, making every attempt to be one of the people, despite his ignorance to the fact that most of his realm cannot attend such feasts. Modi follows closely behind, always in close trail with his father at such events. Vali barely remembers the days spent first meeting Modi with his brother, having been so traumatized by his father's fragility, the Ragnarok, and the death of Narvi. They recognize one another in the palace, but rarely, if ever, do they speak.

"To the training warriors of Yggdrasill, it is an honor to address you all as the finest generation of soldiers these realms have ever seen, or ever will see. May you continue to grow in your skills and compassion!" Thor raises his goblet for a toast, which is echoed by all in the venue, cheering. Modi raises his as well, but is silent. Behind his father's loud gestures, Modi is invisible, as he prefers it.

...

Vali walks with Rigs to the Bifrost, ready to return home until the next training. It has yet to be announced, leaving some uncertainty of time between them, but they do not fret; Vali visits her often in Dagheim, sharing stories and helping one another hone their skills. They laugh as they stroll, standing almost too close together, joking with one another about the day.

"Next time we meet, I will not be so easily marked, Rigs. You cannot see my every thought so clearly."

"Not yet, but you are too predictable, Vali Lokison. It will take much to surprise me."

Vali has no answer, and just walks with heavy steps. His smile falls at the thought that she can see into his heart, ruining his secret, and tarnishing their friendship. But her subtle dimples tell him his worry is for naught.

"It may take less than you think, just you wait."

They reach the Bifrost and say a farewell. The two embrace briefly, but are always genuinely sad to see the other leave. Vali leaves first, stepping into the portal backwards so as not to lose sight of Rigs until the journey starts.

As he watches her figure fade behind the light, Vali considers how he might surprise the girl into becoming more than allies. While evil stirs behind Asgard's throne, joy and anxiety grow in Vali's heart.


	5. Keeping Secrets

Hela walks slowly back home, still reeling from the goodbye from Modi, unsure if her heart beats fast out of excitement or apprehension. She knows that even if he had not asked, she would be forced to keep the rendezvous to herself; her mother would surely insist on making engagements with the boy, causing a huge fuss, even before learning his identity. Who can tell what reaction the family would have to such an odd arrangement, the son of Thor and the daughter of Loki. Modi claimed to have Vali's blessing, but why had she heard nothing from him on the matter? Hela considers that Vali wanted to surprise her, or was unsure if Modi truly wanted to meet her, and was merely protecting her feelings. She hopes this is the truth, though now the revelation has forced a smile on her face that she cannot disguise.

...

Modi's evening is markedly different from Hela's, as his goal is to immediately forget the encounter as quickly as possible. He invited a young girl to bed with him; she has red hair and blue eyes, a slender and short figure, though he cannot remember her name. After the night's farewell dinner to the trainees, Modi found her in the great hall servantry quarters. She eagerly followed to the royal chambers for his bidding. The girl is but one of many, a notch in the golden bedpost of the Prince. His heart flutters for no one and nothing, with the rare exception of the sadistic thoughts of victory over Narvlheim's leaders. Modi lets his rage fuel the lust, and he doesn't turn down invitations from the young women who ache for a night alone with him, in hopes that it might mean a change in their station.

The fair redhead that lies on Modi's bare chest has a smile on her face. She twirls her fingertips in his hair, daydreaming about the future of tomorrow; maybe he will call to her again, or say her name sweetly. Perhaps she will be moved from the kitchen duties and have a more glamorous position. Modi is lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His arm is wrapped around the girl, but he has empty eyes. There is no affection in the gesture of embrace.

Modi lets his thoughts drift to a worn battlefield, littered with bodies dressed in brown tunics. Fires burn in the background. Sounds of flying arrows can be heard all around, and a familiar woman's voice cries in heavy, heartbreaking sobs over the bodies of her family. Modi sees himself at the center of the field, covered in the blood of his enemies, holding up two torn strips of fabric: green for the slain Steward of Narvlheim, and blue for his inevitable successor and son. Victory is all too easy.

Modi lets his mouth curve into a sinister smile. He closes his eyes to sleep for the night, hoping to dream of more carnage. The broken moon over Earth is a dusty red in the sky, echoing the shadow of imminent war that brews in the heart of the Prince.

...

Vali appears at the Bifrost site on Narvlheim shortly after Hela leaves. He walks the same pathway home, having similar thoughts. Could Rigs ever care for him, and see him as he wishes? Vali cannot fathom losing her friendship, but yearns for so much more than that.

When were only children, ambassadors at a young age to their respective realms, Vali and Rigs quickly learned to respect one another's families. The girl favored the same mustard yellow as a child, which Vali found terribly unflattering in any light. He openly teased her about it, calling her 'Rags', forcing the little girl to cry; it immediately got Vali into a lot of trouble with his father and hers. She stood behind her father, Heimdall, as she listened to Loki's prescribed punishment to his son; Vali remembers looking at her face and seeing a distinct smile of justice upon it.

Over time, however, Vali's insulting nickname evolved to a less harmful form, and his father was sure to educate him on Heimdall's great power and strength. It was assumed that the gatekeeper's daughter would inherit such a gift for foresight and internal viewing; Vali wished that he could develop such magic on his own, but was disappointed to learn that his only special ability was that of the cold magic granted to him through Jotun blood. Rigs respected his abilities, so tired of the hot atmosphere in Dagheim, and spent a few nights under Narvlheim's cool sky with Vali's family. Sigyn grew quite fond of her, and was hopeful that Hela might become as regally confident in her birthright as Ragfrieda; as of yet, Hela has shown little interest in remaining on Narvlheim, which worries her parents immensely.

Vali tests out ideas in his head to charm Rigs into seeing him differently, from inviting her back to his realm for a few weeks to learn magic, or to find one of the less populated realms to explore. Privacy is in short supply on the training fields of Asgard. So many times, even like today, their flirtation reached a pinnacle of chemistry before being so rudely interrupted by the instructors. As the lights of his parent's home become visible beyond the thick of trees, Vali chuckles to himself at Rigs' early exchange, proud of his witty response that he can, indeed, surprise her.

Sigyn greets her son warmly at the door, so happy to see him after these few days gone on Asgard. Her long hair still flows down her back, though now it is much more white than brown. Nevertheless, Vali's mother has an uncanny and undamaged beauty even from years of hard work and child rearing. Though it seems evident that she has shed many tears in her lifetime, Sigyn's eyes still shine with a rich dark hue, just as curious now as she was as a young woman working in the palace halls.

Vali walks to greet his father, who is standing to see him return. They have an inseparable bond, one that continued to grow as Vali did, which makes the two quite a pair. Loki no longer wears the heavy armor so treasured by the young warriors of Yggdrasill; he has replaced the metal breastplate with a flowing black robe. His green cape, the one fashioned for him on Vanaheim, is antique and hanging on their wall; as a replacement, a simple sheath of green hangs over his shoulder as part of the ensemble. Loki's hair has become more gray with time, just over his ears, but he now wears it long and loose again that the children are grown. Hela stays seated at their supper table, not wanting to squeeze out to greet her brother, knowing that he will surely sit next to her.

"My dear boy, you get taller every time you go away." Sigyn turns back to see Vali after Loki is done greeting him. She puts her hand tenderly on her cheek, now a common gesture in their household after many years of evolution from romantic to compassionate.

"Either that, mother, or you are getting shorter." He is quick-witted, and funny. She slaps him gently on the shoulder in response, puffing out her cheeks in disapproval. But his observation isn't entirely false, as her time spent making tapestries with the other ladies in the city have given her somewhat of a bowed structure.

"And do I get no greeting from you, dear sister?" Vali, Loki and Sigyn stand on the opposite side of the table, looking at Hela, who is still sitting. Like a defiant adolescent, Hela only shrugs, annoyed that she must now stand and edge her way out from the seat next to the wall. For such a high status family, their home is modest; a fact that Hela still does not quite understand.

"I missed you, Vali." Hela hugs him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. To Vali, Hela is the family treasure, such a frail being in need of heavy protection.

"I missed you too." He embraces her tightly in return. "Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Hela pulls away and looks at Vali, certain to see some kind of hint from him that he arranged the whole meeting, and she would be able to speak with someone about her apprehension. But he gives her no clue. The only expression Vali has is the same stupid grin that usually accompanies a return from Asgard and, undoubtedly, a day spent with Rigs.

"No, nothing worth mentioning." She says it cooly, without thinking, sure to add a small shrug to reinforce her statement.

Hela is not yet a master sorceress, but she is the best liar of them all.


	6. Premonition

The next morning is equally unremarkable to the previous one. The entire Lokison clan rests easy as the sun rises. With Vali safe at home, Loki's plans for the day to bring him for diplomatic meetings are uninterrupted. Sigyn wakes before the rest of them, starting breakfast, now a ritual for the now scattered days of being united with both her children at once. She tries not to make too much of a fuss in the kitchen quarters, kneading dough from the night before and smiling to herself. The thought of losing her children to their own plans brings her both joy and sadness; as much as she hopes her son will live on to a great legacy of his own, she will miss his humor and joy. The bond she shares with Hela is matched, yet Sigyn cannot help but wonder if her daughter's wanderlust will bring her more harm than good.

Sigyn's quiet breakfast is punctuated by the deliberate, yet almost silent footsteps of Loki. He awoke shortly after she did, just as careful not to wake their grown children while she made her way to the kitchen. He nuzzles his face in her neck from the back, wrapping his arms around her waist in the usual fashion before wishing her a good morning and a kiss. She closes her eyes and smiles, embracing his arms in return and continuing with the kneading.

"Good morning, my love," she says out of routine, but is not insincere. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, though I'm not sure how I'll feel at the end of this day." Loki sits down at the table beside her, watching the work. Despite all the years of humble living, Loki still feels a sense of nobility and entitlement, unsure of how to help Sigyn with such duties. He is fortunate that she does not mind, and enjoys his mere company.

"Why would you be concerned about today? Don't you just have a meeting with the Commanders?" Sigyn is aware of the demanding schedule of her husband, always engaged in one diplomatic call or another. With the forming of new realms on the horizon, Loki's responsibilities as Steward of Narvlheim make him more than an ambassador of his people; his duties often extend to counselor and liaison to Asgard. Thor may be declared King, even the new Allfather to Yggdrasill, but his disconnect with the people continues to spread. To Sigyn, it has been Loki's efforts that have kept peace after the Ragnarok.

"Indeed I do, and I intend to bring Vali with me as he begins talks to explore the new realms. But I believe there will be greater business than I expected today." Loki looks at Sigyn with a knowing glance, one she has seen before; as Loki's skills as a sorcerer grew, he developed the Vanir's skill for communicating across distances. It seems apparent that he received a message in the night.

"What have you heard?"

"I'm not sure yet. The message wasn't clear. I'm not even certain if it was a message, just a feeling." Loki puts his elbows on the table, leaning against his hands.

"Well, maybe it was nothing." Sigyn starts to set the table around Loki, and he cocks an eyebrow at her while she walks by.

"I know there's trouble in Asgard, Sigyn. I can feel it. But last night... it didn't seem dark so much as uncertain." Sigyn stops what she is doing to address Loki's concern. She smiles at him, and turns her head to the side coyly.

"Loki, I know you worry for Thor. He hasn't done much to..."

"It isn't Thor that worries me." Loki interrupts Sigyn, something he never does, and shakes his head. "He never did mend whatever mess he had with his son. I don't trust that boy."

"I don't trust him either, Loki, but when was the last time you heard Vali speak of him? I don't think Modi has been granted near as much honor as he thinks." Sigyn places her hands on Loki's, and looks sternly at her husband's face. "We cannot concern ourselves over Thor's shortcomings with his son; we can only hope that we've done what we can to raise our own, and give him the best chance to set an example."

Loki nods in agreement to Sigyn's words, always so calm and wise, even when they are both unsure.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" Loki stands to embrace his wife, and for a moment, only the two of them exist in all of Yggdrasill.

"Well, if I didn't know everything, there would be no point in moving on, would there?" Sigyn smiles at her own joke, and Loki laughs at the attempt.

Vali walks into the kitchen behind them, coughing to himself to let them know he is present. Loki and Sigyn part, smiling, and continue milling around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the children. Their son sits at the table to wait, a smile still plastered on his face from the day before, anxious to let the morning begin and go to the meetings with Loki. It has been many years since Vali began training as a soldier, but this will be his first day as an official diplomat to Narvlheim. He is anxious at the prospect of seeing, and impressing, Rigs' father Heimdall; Vali tells himself that there is nothing to be nervous for, though he cannot help but wonder if the Gatekeeper can still read minds as the legends say.

Hela is the last to drag into the room, clearly exhausted after a night of no sleep. Her dreams were filled with darkness and terror, nightmarish visions of a crumbling world and the screaming of children. She woke several times in the night with hopes that she might reset her mind, convinced that the only reason she would dream of such things is because she is afraid of being trapped in her own fate. To Hela, the dreams are a symbol of her inner child, screaming to get out of a responsibility she isn't ready for. In reality, they are a sign of a gift she has not yet realized, warning her of the future she dares to step into with the stranger from the Bifrost.

The family sits around the table and has breakfast without words. There is no need for discussion or pleasantries, as each of them ponders the next chapter of their legacy. While the rest of Narvlheim slowly comes to life outside their home, the realms begin to align for the first real battle for peace.


	7. Concerning Kingdoms

Once the family breakfast is finished, Loki rises from the table to prepare for the day. Sigyn has to kick Vali under the table to get him moving, clearly having missed his father's cue to get going. He stubbornly rises, anxious enough to be excited about the prospect of becoming a diplomat and yet more comfortable this morning at his family's table than he is willing to admit.

Vali takes special care in his armor this morning, making certain that the metal shines brightly and his cape flows dramatically behind. His hair is tousled in his typical scruffy fashion, if only slightly more manicured than usual. The young man admires himself in the mirror for some time, repeating the Warrior's Oath to himself silently, preparing for today's proceedings. At this meeting with the Commanders of Yggdrasill, he will be declared one of the young diplomats, fit to seek out new realms and make peace amongst the people.

He has no plans to tell his father that he also aims to speak with Heimdall about his intentions with Ragfrieda. Vali knows better than to concern Loki with matters of the heart.

Loki does not distress himself with how he looks near as much as he used to. The black robe he wears as Steward is simple, comfortable, and uncomplicated. He will never be rid of his signature green, but he always takes the time to recognize the strip of purple fabric that Sigyn sewed inside the lining. Loki says a silent prayer to Frigga, for the fortune he has as a leader, and another one for Narvi, that his spirit will continue to help guide Vali to greatness.

The two set out on horseback to the Bifrost site, leaving a dismayed Hela at home with Sigyn. The girl insisted on seeing them off, but her mother was equally pressed to have her help with both men gone. She will have to wait for another time to catch a glimpse of her secret visitor. Vali and Loki barely speak while they ride, still consumed with private thoughts.

...

The counsel is relatively small in comparison to Vali's expectation. Besides himself and his father, only a handful of other men are present. His uncle, Thor, is seated at the head of a wide table. Next to him is his son Modi, looking sharp but sinister. Modi's eyes seem bruised, dark, as if he hasn't slept in days. On the other side of Thor are two empty seats, clearly meant for Loki and Vali. Next is Heimdall, who sits with one of his sons as well. Vali is not as familiar with the boy, despite being so friendly with his sister. Theoric, one of the few old soldiers that Loki recognizes is also at the meeting, and he is the only one to bring his daughter instead of his son. The other men seem so inconsequential, merely filling seats amongst the recognized leaders of Yggdrasill. But despite the high caliber of attendance, all of the men are friendly with one another, and the meeting begins with idle chatter while everyone gets settled. This time of peace has lent a sense of informality to the occasion.

"Yes, yes, my friends, my brothers, our leaders. I am so thankful you would come to my home, our home, to discuss the growth of new realms beyond our borders." Thor begins the session grandly, and everyone applauds the opening. "It has been my pleasure to watch this new group of ambassadors as they've become skilled, ready, and willing to fight for the people of Asgard and all of the realms within! I am sure my son agrees and shares my welcome with you."

Thor looks at his son while mentioning him; the final sentence is met with only mild applause in response. Modi sinks in his seat. He does not wish to be at this affair, and resents his father for dragging out the ceremony of promoting new diplomats. But Modi knows that he cannot help to win over the people as a ruler without suffering through the bureaucratic nonsense of his father's drawn out meetings.

"And, with that, we will begin our account. Modi, our Captain of the Guard, has already explored several of the viable planets surrounding this one in hopes of finding life and further expansion of the realms. What do you report?"

Modi rises from the table, but drops his sulking demeanor while standing. He wants to appear regal, worthy, and more deserving than the other young men present at this table. Modi places his arms behind his back and loudly reports on the terrains he visited, the persons he encountered there, and the general atmosphere of hostility or peace at each location. Overall, the account is thorough, and fitting for his station. After all, being the direct ambassador from Asgard places Modi at the top of the ranks. He finishes simply:

"At this time, there is nothing consequential to report; so far, there are no hostile forces in the horizon that threaten our realm. As Captain, I give my word to defend Asgard and its people, until my last and dying breath." Modi sits when he finishes the statement. He purposely leaves out the outer darkness, merely broken pieces of the last realms in the Ragnarok, which are now riddled with hideous mutant creatures that crave the destruction that fueled their survival. Modi's strategy on Asgard at this point is to remain as inconspicuous as possible until he can be certain to have an army of his own.

"Thank you, Modi, for your efforts and allegiance. Shall we move on to the calling of the ranks?"

..

The rest of the meeting is a bore to nearly everyone in it. The sons, and daughter, of the existing commanders rise in their seats to be called forth as diplomats to Yggdrasill. They repeat their Warrior Oath. They give report of their home realm, the duties that they have outlined as their own, and any special skills they might offer the continuing line of defenses from Asgard. All of their responses are well practiced and prepared. Modi rolls his eyes when Vali's turn comes, and he is given a title: Captain of Defense. The trespass on Modi's rank is not lost to him.

When all of the newcomers are honored and acknowledged, Thor adjourns the meeting. It has been several hours, and Modi slips behind everyone else to exit. But as Vali rises, he notices that Thor is leaning on Loki's shoulder, and Heimdall remains seated. The other young soldiers leave, and the door closes behind them.

"Vali, sit. We have more to discuss with you." Thor holds out his hand to invite him back into the seat. Loki is equally puzzled, and looks at Thor with a concerned expression and a furled brow. But Thor only nods at Loki, and all eyes turn to Vali.

"What is it you need of me?"

"Vali, you have grown into a fine soldier, and an even more honorable young man than anyone could have expected. Why, I remember when you were just a child, constantly getting into trouble, isn't that right, Loki?" Thor chuckles while recalling the memory, and Loki smiles, but is still quiet. Heimdall's expression is stoic and cold, but his eyes are soft, as if he is trying to hold back a smile. "You have proven many people wrong, and have impressed even more than that. We are proud of you."

Loki beams with pride, and grasps Vali's shoulder in response.

"Aye, and it has come to our attention that the people of Asgard have noticed your diligence in the field. Some have said that they would trust you over others that they would be asked to serve instead." Heimdall chimes in, with a cool voice that seems too big for his now older stature. He no longer wears a commanding gold helmet, and is instead clad in a similar fashion to Loki, a black robe with gold and orange strips. The attire makes him more forgiving. Vali's heart jumps to the top of his throat at the prospect of having to speak with him in private for any reason, much less what burns in his heart. But what is this about?

"What do you mean, serve over others?" Loki asks.

"My brother, we have seen your example on Narvlheim, and the people here wish to echo it. They desire to elect their ruler, and not be bound to the bloodline that crumbled before it when the Ragnarok struck us." Thor looks at Loki sternly, and then back at Vali. Loki's eyes begin to water as he questions Thor. Vali is still not sure what has just transpired.

"But... but what about...?" Loki's eloquence has been stolen.

"I do not believe he desires it. It is not in his heart. But Vali has been given a great gift of example from you, Loki. And another to aspire for, as I understand Hela will soon be equally honored for her skills."

"Do you understand what we're asking of you, Vali?" Heimdall asks.

The young man shakes his head that he does not, now reeling and feeling lightheaded from all of the day's demands. Why would Hela's station be relevant? He didn't ask for anyone to serve him.

Loki places his hand upon Vali's shoulder again, and leans in, his eyes still shining. He almost chokes on the words out of joy.

"The people have chosen you as their next leader, Vali. You have been chosen to be King of Asgard."


	8. Acceptance

Vali is stunned at the thought. He has been chosen to be King? The man closes his eyes and tries to take in the news, questioning his worthiness, which of course only proves further the correctness of the declaration. In his years as son to the Steward of Narvlheim, Vali never expressed any interest in upholding the family line in such a station; his place was to be a warrior, defender of the people, not a ruler. He took such offense in the thought that his mother's family lived in the dregs of a palace, serving the entitled nobility above. His sister was well suited as a sorceress, and is expected to rise to the occasion when the time comes for Loki to step down; it had already been decided that Vali's fate was to be a grand protector.

But how could he possibly be selected as a potential ruler when a Prince already sits in Asgard?

Thor had discussed the people's wishes with Heimdall much over the past year. His son had been away, exploring the outer realms and worlds, and Vali's maturity had blossomed in Modi's absence. The citizens of Asgard did not hide their apprehension towards Modi, dissatisfied with even Thor's rule, often comparing the circumstances of Asgard's grandiose nobility to the calm democracy of Narvlheim. They wished to have a greater speaking part, more control and less of a separation from their leaders. Vali offered the world bridge from one culture to another: a great sorcerer, skilled soldier, and worthy king. His nomination seemed obvious. Despite the turmoil caused from the throne during the days of Loki's dissention, the pseudo bloodline would make for a smooth transition for the people: from given right, to gifted right.

The room is still silent. Loki, Thor and Heimdall can't help but stare at Vali, hoping to hear some sort of reaction. The tension is palpable. Loki squeezes Vali's shoulder three times, the family's code of support, and raises his eyebrows when Vali's eyes meet his. The only thing Vali can think to say is a regurgitation of his oath:

"I... I will serve Yggdrasill and her people however they see fit. It is my duty to protect, defend, and uphold the realms. I shall continue this until my last and dying breath." He pauses, and in a moment of humor, realizes that his next statement rhymes:

"Should the time come that they ask me to be King... I will accept."

...

Modi retires early to his chambers, unwilling to bring back the redheaded servant who accosted him in the hallway while he walked back. He is proud of his mediocre presentation for the Commanders, even if he felt that most of the day was a waste. Though he told Hela he would be back to visit her a week from yesterday, he tells himself that she will be more easily charmed if he makes an early appearance tomorrow evening.

He removes his armor piece by piece, flipping his mauve cape onto his bed as a sheet, and unbuckling the golden breastplate. Modi's bedchamber is more grand than is warranted for the palace itself; he has one of the largest rooms, a demand he had in childhood that was fulfilled by his father when they were trying to mend an already forsaken relationship. Modi turns on water for a shower to end his night after undressing, and steps into the stream.

Modi wets his hair and turns the heat up to a scalding temperature. He lets the water trickle down his back, opening his arms up and pressing up against the sides of his shower walls. His muscles contract and ripple as he puts more pressure in his hands. Stretched wide across his shoulder blades is a grand tattoo of an eagle, inked in pitch-black dye. The figure covers his entire back, shaped as if its wings are spread in flight. As Modi became more honed in his skills with animal speak, he chose the eagle as a personal talisman. With the eagle plastered across his back, his figure looks terrible and intimidating, built heavily like his father but without soft touch. The front of his chest is covered in hair, odd with such a clean-shaven face, but the women he beds often use it as an anchor for his rough sex.

In the outer darkness, he made allies with a grand creature called Rasvelg, a titan of an eagle with the power to blow away even the storms conjured by Mjolnir. Modi understands that when the time is right, he may have to call upon the creature to defeat his father's defenses. Though he knows the crown is destined to be his, Modi's rule will be one of harsh punishment and retribution, one not fitting the bureaucratic and drawn-out method now signature of his father's reign. He will have to defeat his father to the death even after gaining the throne if he is to rule as he wishes.

Modi is, of course, unaware of the developments following the meeting. He does feel the absence of the Jotuns from his home; Vali and Loki are already on their way back to Narvlheim. He rests this night under a blanket of ignorance, and a dream of defeating the very man who may take his claim. It will soon force his hand into setting his ruse with Hela forward much faster than he thought. But for now, Modi's crooked mind slumbers beneath a red-stained moon in the Asgardian sky.


	9. Blessings

Vali and Loki arrive back at home late in the evening. The two have been celebrating since they left the meeting, happy with the new developments of Vali's fate, though the young man's heart is still beating high in his chest from too much excitement. He did not get the chance to speak with Heimdall as he had quested, but in this moment with his father, he is glad that there is only one potentially life-changing progression after the council.

Sigyn hears them tumble back into the house after already retiring to bed. Hela has sealed herself in her room. The two of them fought during the day; Hela struggles so with the assumption that she is not yet old enough to make her own decisions, and Sigyn cannot make her daughter understand why she is so protective. They argued about Hela's future, her wish to train as a fighter on Asgard, and the girl's continued disappearances throughout the last few weeks. As Hela gets older, she butts heads with her mother more and more; they are so similar that they fight the same way and for the same reasons. The back and forth is exhausting to both of them, forcing Sigyn to surrender early, and let Hela lock herself up.

The raucous that Vali and Loki make when coming into the house forces Sigyn to come into the room to find out what's going on. Her face is puffy from crying; she and Hela end up yelling at each other through their tears often, even more so now that the girl is on the verge of becoming a diplomat to the people herself. Sigyn tries to forget the horrid day behind her.

"What is all this? You two are waking whole realm with your noise." She speaks sternly, and crosses her arms across her chest as she enters the room. Loki and Vali are laughing, smiling, while Loki tells a story about one of Thor's attempts at working alien technology. While Vali keeps snickering under his breath, it is Loki who stops and appears chastised at his wife's words.

"Sigyn, we're so sorry to wake you, my love." Loki clears his throat and kisses her on the cheek. Her arms do not budge, and her eyes are still half shut from being tired. But Loki steps back and eyes to Vali, smirking with tight lips as he tries to signal to her that their son has news.

She recognizes the gesture, at first unsure what Loki is trying to say, then softening her expression somewhat.

"What is it? What happened?" Her arms start to relax and uncross; her eyebrows rise. Vali smiles widely, and eyes his father for approval to announce. Loki cannot keep his excitement hidden.

"Mother, I..."

"Our son is destined for great things, my dear!" Loki shakes Vali's shoulders as he speaks, interrupting his son's words, too happy to contain himself.

"Okay, okay, calm down, tell me what happened for goodness' sake!" Sigyn is finally smiling a little.

"Mother, Uncle Thor told me... told us... the people of Asgard..."

"They chose him, Sigyn." Loki's words are accompanied with small tears.

Sigyn isn't sure how to react, still not certain what this means. She immediately places her hand on Loki's cheek, wiping away a stray tear, and he grasps her hand in his as he always does. Her other hand goes to Vali's face, mirroring the movement. In this moment, Vali appears as only a child to her, being dressed for the first time in armor. She is telling him how to stand up straight, telling him not to pull on his cape or he'll dislodge the careful symmetry of how she pinned it on. He is stomping his foot in the heavy black boots that his nanny, Grid, made for him. He is her son, so small, and in an instant he is now a man, ready for responsibility.

"My son..." she says, now shedding tears of joy.

"They... they want me to be King, mother."

Her head tips to the side, worry filling her mind and crowding out the joy. She knows full well what such a calling might mean for him in the future; how can she not be full of doubt? But Sigyn knows better than to let the apprehension mask the honor of such an extension.

"What's going on?" Hela has come downstairs, overhearing the knocking of their shoes after coming in. She overheard the last few exchanges while standing in the hall. Sigyn's head snaps around to see her, moving ahead slightly so that Vali might greet her himself. He steps forward and hugs his sister, understanding that his impending responsibility will mean that she will surely be destined to take over their father's position. It is no longer a mere possibility, but a certainty.

"Hela, we shall take over the realms in our lifetime!"

Hela embraces Vali in return, but now her mind is reeling. He confirms what she already heard. What it means for her is simple: he will have to leave home. She will have to stay. She could have chosen to deny the Stewardship, abandon her post and live on her own, but only if Vali had been there to take her place. There is already immense pressure on Hela, as a result of her talent, to take over the leadership role in her home realm. It will pass to her naturally, regardless of her bloodline, simply because she controls so much more than the natural order in place on this planet. In this moment, the prospect of such heavy responsibility is suffocating.

Sigyn and Loki embrace Vali again, all of them laughing and crying all at once. Hela feels like an outsider, excluded and out of place. But another thought crosses her mind while she watches her family celebrate, one that causes her heart to fall in selfishness.

What does this mean for her clandestine new fixation, the Prince?


	10. Instigation

The entire next day is a blur. While Vali and Loki are keen to not share the news with anyone outside the family, they are unusually chipper when leaving for the city to take care of terrestrial matters. Loki has a new class of young sorcerers to teach, and Vali claims to be leaving for his own training; Hela knows better, and suspects that Vali is planning to pay Rigs a visit. He has not yet the courage to confess his feelings to her, but he cannot keep away for more than a couple of days before his loneliness sets in.

Hela and Sigyn are hardly speaking, still angry at one another from the previous day's fight. They are exhausted with the constant bickering, and have decided to give one another a rest. As the sun starts to set, Hela excuses herself from the house, telling her mother that she wants to visit Grid and stay at the surrogate grandmother's home for a while. Sigyn doesn't argue with her, and lets Hela leave, trusting that her daughter will go where she says.

Of course, Hela makes her way to the Bifrost site instead, fully intending to travel to Asgard under some excuse or another. She has only been there a few occasions, mostly on family business to meet with her uncle; it seems evident to her now that her new suitor must have been exploring other realms or training as a soldier during those times, as she knew he existed but did not meet him. While she walks, Hela lets her mind wander into fantasy, planning out a surprise visit to Modi's room. She tries to remember exactly what he looks like, even though it's only been a couple of days since they met.

Hela raises her face from watching her feet and is taken aback to see Modi, standing in all his armor and glory, waiting at her tree. Who knows how long he has been standing there, or how he knew she might go back to the Bifrost. It only makes the encounter all the more enchanting to her.

"Hello..." she says, slowly, coyly. Hela is suddenly very aware of her peasant-looking attire. She feels inappropriately underdressed for his audience.

"My lady, you are more beautiful than the moonrise after rain." The line is cliché, but Hela is not accustomed to such flattery, and she smiles involuntarily at the charm. Modi takes her hand and kisses it softly, as he did when he left two days prior. He purposely keeps his eyes on hers to appear docile. Like an animal stalking his prey, Modi is calculating the next plan of attack.

"I know we had discussed meeting in a week's time, but I couldn't bear to ask your face to leave my thoughts. I had to come and see you." Modi's words flatter deeply, and Hela blushes to think that anyone could admire her so fervently. "The crows of this land told me you were already on your way, so I stood by in wait to catch you in secret."

"I am glad you came. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in this awful place." Hela is relieved to see him, but mostly she is exhausted with all of the family disagreements. Modi offers her an escape. Not usually one to get emotional, Hela has to stifle tears. One escapes her eyes and is quickly set upon by Modi, who wipes it away in a single, long motion.

"Oh, dear... What is it that troubles your heart so? Come, let us find a place to stay and talk." Hela nods in agreement, and the two of them walk together back through the forest trail. Not wanting to return home, Hela leads them to a clearing that she knows, at the base of a wide grove of trees. While they walk, there is little conversation, as Hela is still upset with her mother and Modi is unsure how to offer comfort when he has no genuine empathy. But he finds a way to keep her opinion of him as he intends, and takes her hand in his while they make their way.

At the clearing, Hela sits with Modi. The sun has long since fallen behind the horizon, and the moon above is bright. It is larger than the moon over Asgard, lighting up the landscape as if there were no change from day to night. The biggest difference is that now, without the distortion of yellow light to mar the sky, the bits of broken planets that constantly shower the atmosphere are now visible. Hela loves to watch them burn through the night, and she can tell by Modi's expression that they distract him. He is watching them with such intensity.

She does not know that he does so with the harsh memory of knowing how they fell apart, and the carnage they left behind. Modi has no plans to tell her the pain he feels to watch the pretty lights.

"Hela, tell me what is wrong. You are so subdued compared to the other day." Modi is trying to get her to open up again. But he senses her apprehension, and treads lightly. "You know you can trust me, right?" For once, Modi drops the heavy language, which appeals to Hela's want for normal instead of nobility.

"There is so much expectation. Such a... demand for my improvement. My family expects me to become the next leader, but I don't know if it's something that I want. Or... even if it's something that I'm capable of, or will be capable of in the future." Hela stares at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Modi, afraid that she is already embarrassing herself too much by letting him see her cry. But he squeezes her hand in response, wanting her to look at him.

"What if you didn't have to do it? What if you could come with me to Asgard, and we could rule as we wanted?" Modi is hoping to poison her thoughts with darkness. "Hela, you don't have to stay on Narvlheim. We both know that Vali is perfectly capable of..."

"Vali? Vali is the reason why I'll be doomed to stay here and have nothing more than an expectation and no freedom! He is going to trap me here and go to Asgard!" Hela interrupts Modi's attempts to comfort her by yelling, finally releasing her resentment towards his announcement.

"What? Why would Vali want to go to Asgard?"

"Because..." Hela stops. She is suddenly aware of the information she holds, unsure if it should be shared. Modi looks at here with wide eyes, his eyebrows raised high from anticipation. Hela exhales, and looks deep within them. She can see Modi's fear, and wishes she had said nothing.

"You know something. Please, I beg you, tell me what you know." Modi's grip on her hand changes somehow; Hela can't quite place it, but she almost feels as though his touch becomes more grounded and real. Her eyes soften, and she gives in to his plea.

"Vali came home from the council yesterday... he and father had news about his future." Hela pauses, searching Modi's eyes for recognition, but sees nothing. "They told him that the people of Asgard chose him to be the next king."

Modi was not prepared for such news, and releases Hela's hand as a response. He has to ground his emotions. How could his father do this to him? What good could come from having Jotun swine as a ruler? Modi's fists clench, and he can feel his eyes burn with angry tears. He looks up at Hela, who is again flowing from her own eyes; while she would still be beautiful to anyone else's viewpoint, to Modi, she has become even more undesirable in this state.

Modi doesn't have much time to decide how next to act. Clearly his status as the Prince means nothing to the people of Asgard, and it will cost him the throne. He cannot allow his enemy to overtake him so easily.

"Would you come with me, Hela? Would you be my queen, and help me convince my people that it is I who should inherit the throne of Asgard?"

Hela doesn't hesitate, blinded by her youth and naivety. She nods yes. It appears Modi's plan has worked, and the girl is so easily swayed by the prospect of love that she is willing to give up her family to achieve it.

The girl has done well, and Modi rewards her with a passionate kiss.


	11. Slow Betrayal

Modi places his hand softly behind Hela's neck when he pulls her in; it is a swift moment, fast enough to surprise her and yet reasonably slow so that she might react accordingly. Modi's lips are large, warm, and inviting. His kiss is deep and intoxicating; Modi is clearly very practiced at the art, and takes advantage of Hela's admiration.

Hela is indeed surprised by the action after such an emotional revelation, but she feels awakened somewhat by the prospect of leaving home in favor of Modi's kingdom. The very act of such a forbidden meeting gives the two more motivation to keep going. The aspect of being caught excites Hela, making her want to push the boundaries further. If only she could get him to read her thoughts, and trail his hands downward to purchase more of her body. If only she could direct his hands to places she dare not ask him to...

"You must now keep our meeting secret from everyone, even from Vali, do you understand?" Modi speaks while continuing to kiss her, voicing his concerns in the brief seconds between each contact. She just affirms with a hum, not wanting him to stop. Her hands are in his hair, then on his shoulders, pulling him in.

"Hela, we can't, we..." Modi is playing coy. He appears vulnerable, out of control, and at her mercy. The conquest is too simple; Hela's anger over Vali's change in station has clouded her judgment and made her forget that the man is still, essentially, a total stranger. In a second's thought of wit, Modi knows the only sure way to push Hela past the brink of holding back:

"I have not yet spoken to your father... if we..." Hela shuts his lips with hers, and pushes against him forcefully, so that he might know that she does not want to hear him speak of her family and their approval. She only wants him for herself, as an act of defiance.

Modi pulls away just long enough to unclasp his mauve cape from his shoulders. He lays the sheet on the ground beneath them like a blanket, and Hela reads his intentions; she places herself on the ground, and invites him to loom above her, continuing to meet one another's lips while she uses her magic to undress him.

The eagle exposed to the sky, Modi takes over Hela's slender form, and the two join together in the night. It is the first of many conquests, bringing Hela further and further away from her family, and Modi closer and closer to victory. As tenderly as she touches his skin, his blood boils with rage, plotting revenge against his father and hers. She is merely a pawn, the key to the realm, unaware that her lover wished to see her suffocate and perish before seeing her glean pleasure from his loins.

...

When they wake in the morning, Hela is firmly clasped in Modi's arms after a night of vivid dreaming, but he is wide awake. He stares up at the sky, considering the now accelerated timeline of his plan, scheming the best way to be rid of Vali. Rasvelg, the eagle, could easily destroy his father, and Hela gave him enough information to invade Narvlheim to destroy the Steward and all those loyal to Loki's rule.

Getting to know Hela does not soften his heart; she is becoming an ally of sorts, but in the end, Modi will be forced to destroy her as well. But not before convincing her that the only way they can survive happily together is if she kills her own brother with her bare hands.

Modi stirs, and wakes Hela, wrapping her in the sheet of his cape beneath them. They are fortunate that this field Hela chose is cloaked in her magic, for surely there would be hunters in the woods by this hour. The girl sits up, caressing Modi's chest, still viewing him as a tender being whom she had to force into making love the night before. His eyes are such a blue that they look innocent without true reflection of his inner monologue; she has no idea the evil that stirs behind them, regardless of the strong magic she carries to dream of the future he'll bring.

"Good morning, Modi." Hela speaks slowly, cooly, but is troubled by her visions. She squints her eyes to the sunlight and tries to forget the screaming that rings in her ears.

"Dear Hela, it is a good morning. Today we will begin our quest to gain a kingdom." Modi sits up next to her, and searches the ground for the clothing that she so expertly removed by barely touching him. Her magic is impressive, but he does not let on that the mere presence of her sorcery makes him uncomfortable and frightened at her retribution should his intentions be discovered.

"What I don't know of yet though is how we're going to get through Asgard unnoticed. We must go back to the primary Bifrost if we wish to get approval from the other realms." Modi considers the possible ways back to Asgard; even if they could use one of the portals that Hela mapped for him, they would still have to move around in his home realm inconspicuously. At the moment, the first step of his planned betrayal is halted.

Hela laughs at his concern under her breath. Modi is puzzled, and cocks his head to the side at her reaction.

"Oh, Modi, you must not have learned much about me at all from my brother."

Hela gestures her hand ever so slightly before him, and then before herself. In an instant, they are covered in a greenish sheen of light. When it dissipates, Modi looks down across his chest to notice that he is dressed in Vali's black and blue formal wear, and he has to touch his face to be sure that the illusion is not fleeting.

The girl has disguised herself as her mother; not much needs to change for her disguise to be held, as they look so much alike naturally. Nevertheless, the two are costumed in believable disguises, with Hela knowing that Vali will most likely be gone on Dagheim for at least a week with Rigs. It buys them time.

"Haha, oh Hela..." Modi laughs with Vali's voice and even his inflection. She is the enemy, but the trick is no less impressive. "You and I will make a great team after all."


	12. Courage

Vali arrives in Dagheim in the early morning. He has been drowning himself in magic training for the last day, trying to work out the last of the anxious nerves that have plagued his system since being given the news that he has been chosen as Thor's successor. He couldn't face Rigs in such a state, still undecided if he wants to share the news or keep it to himself in the case that something should happen before the throne is officially passed to him, which may be years away. Vali went to help his father teach simple spells to a new class of budding magicians in the great city on Narvlheim, even helping take the young children to light candles and practice spell pronunciation.

He didn't let Loki see that the time spent when his father wasn't looking was spent casting illusions of plants, hoping to make a perfect replica of Rig's favorite flower, one that only grows in Asgard's damp and dark woods. Vali is a great sorcerer of large illusions, even the same full-body apparitions that Loki conjures so well, but is less able to recreate images that he cannot directly see. It takes a particular talent to recreate such a delicate form, with marked precision and care. Vali is proud of the time spent.

Vali is dressed in Narvlheim attire, so unlike his usual heavy armor. The black tunic he wears feels less and less like a good idea considering Dagheim's usual climate; the air is hot and humid, almost sticky. At least the canvas fabric breathes, and allows Vali to feel less suffocated. He was smart enough to wear light brown pants underneath, which makes him feel more comfortable. Without the usual grand cape to flow behind him, Vali looks simple and gentle. His mother taught him to stand tall, and he walks with light footsteps when wearing the sandals he chose. His hair is scruffed as usual, though today it is not manicured at all. Vali has dressed down on purpose, hoping not to be recognized too easily.

It has been three days since the last time he saw Rigs at training, though it feels like much longer to Vali. He cannot get her off his mind, finally pushed past the brink of letting friendship be enough for him. It is high time that he truly impress her, make a grand gesture, and confess his feelings. Though how he will accomplish such a feat without making a fool of himself is yet to be seen.

Vali approaches Rigs' home, well aware that he may find her out and about on other business, as he did not send a message to expect him. He hopes she will be glad to see him and not disturbed by the unannounced call. Vali usually finds courting so much easier than this, fawned over in the past by willing young women who would rather come to his doorstep than see him at theirs. This experience is choking him, as today he has made up his mind that to see her as merely a companion is not enough. It puts an unfamiliar expectation on this interaction.

Before he even gets a chance to knock on the door, Rigs exits the home. She closes the door behind her, and raises her face; Rigs is surprised to see Vali standing before her. The young man is frozen, unprepared for anything not built into his well-thought-out plan, which is now a blank slate in his mind.

"Vali! What brings you here?" Rigs is puzzled at his presence. But she immediately goes to embrace him, which only makes Vali's heart jump even higher in his chest, if such a thing is possible. Everything is heightened somewhat in his current state. Until this moment, Vali never noticed the flecks of black that speckle within her golden eyes. He never took the time to take in the sensation of her soft skin against his, or the way she leans her upper body against his shoulder as she hugs him. Vali has never before felt so intoxicated by the subtle scent of her hair, or entranced by the way her smile illuminates her whole face. His mind is being clouded so quickly with blinding infatuation that he barely notices the childish grin that is plastered on his face, only subdued by the intense fear of being rejected.

"You know I can't stay at home for long without getting bored, Rigs. I came to escape my sister's fighting." His words are not a lie, though he does omit his primary quest. "I... I am sorry I did not send a message first to expect me." He doesn't want to ruin his chances in a single oversight of impoliteness.

"Don't be silly, Vali, you know you are always welcome in my home! I was on my way to the court; my mother has heavy business today, apparently there has been some news from the outer worlds. It is fitting that you should come with me!" Rigs does not know Vali's aim, and as such cannot know that business is the last thing on his mind. Her mother, the Stewardess of Dagheim, holds concern over this realm and all its potential threats; with Vali declared one of the new diplomats, there is no need to not include him in any discussions of danger. She invites him out of kindness and excitement that her friend holds some matter of authority. It makes him look mature and strong in her eyes, perhaps the first time she recognizes him as a man and not just the boy who trained beside her.

Vali's heart falls to think that the plan he had in place has already defaulted. But he hides his disappointment well. "Absolutely, thank you for bringing me along. Let us go!"


	13. Permission

Vali and Rigs walk the long road to the Dagheim city, shooting the breeze and laughing with one another. Vali is unexpectedly awkward today, not able to tell her why he finds everything she says funny. He forces his eyes on the trail in front, as he wants nothing more than to stare at her, raise his hand to her face, and gently reach behind her ear...

His daydreaming is interrupted by a rock in the road, forcing him to stumble and fall. Vali hits the ground hard, but smiles when he hears Rigs' quiet laughing under her breath. Regardless of how many years they've been good friends, she finds few things as amusing as watching her tall friend trip over himself. Vali stands up quickly, trying to redeem his clumsiness, but cannot help but laugh as well. They continue to walk ahead, this time with a more comfortable atmosphere, as Vali can only make so many mistakes in a single day.

When they reach the outlying areas of the city, Rigs is greeted with several smiles and nods from the people. She looks very much like her mother, strong and confident, with a wide and bright smile. The citizens of Dagheim adore her, as they do all of Heimdall's children, and they trust the Stewardess implicitly. Their realm is peaceful, quiet, a far cry from the close neighbor of Narvlheim to Asgard. Dagheim is the southernmost realm in all of the new Yggdrasill, an anchor for all the outlying worlds that may soon bear populations.

Vali stands tall beside Rigs, glad to not be easily recognized here, and proud to be her companion in the city. He admires the way she treats the citizens, so kind and caring, knowing every one of their names and repeating them to prove it. All of this makes the fact that she is a fierce potential warrior all the more surprising. Rigs turns to introduce Vali to some of the people in the street, all of which bow their heads slightly at his full name, well aware of where he must come from; he responds by smiling back at them, so much sweeter and less intimidating than his father, instantly gaining their admiration and approval.

The court hall is a grand building, white, and smooth. It is a monument in and of itself, taller than all the other city structures. A few people are going in and coming out; all of them are dressed in armor-like attire, formal and ready for discussion, making Vali feel underdressed and unprepared to attend any sort of business. Beyond what he has already caused himself this day from falling in front of Rigs, Vali is afraid he is about to cause himself severe embarrassment.

He greets Ragfrieda's brother at the entrance of the court hall; the boy gives Vali the same look that he gives Hela's suitors, all too aware of the man's feelings towards his sister. Heimdall's son is talented as a Seer, like his father, and even seems to be aware of the developments shared with Vali after the diplomacy meeting in Asgard two days prior; despite the slight apprehension in the boy's face, even he knows that Vali is appropriately nominated for such a station.

Vali feels as though he has passed some sort of unspoken test when Heimdall himself approaches the young man. The gatekeeper has returned to Dagheim to attend this realm's meeting with his wife, to give input on whatever news they've seen on the south end of Yggdrasill.

"Lokison, I have business to discuss with you." He says it sternly, glances at Rigs slightly, and Vali nods with a somewhat confused expression on his face. The rest of the people present in the court hall enter a grand room, while Heimdall leads Vali into a small, closet-like space.

"It surprises me to see you here, after such a discussion the other day. Have you ever been to Dagheim's court?" Heimdall seems to be making pleasant conversation, which only makes Vali less comfortable.

"Yes, sir. Uh... it... uh..." Vali tries to compose himself, so unprepared for even innocent interrogation. "It's beautiful here. Though I wish I had not worn black!" He tries to make the atmosphere lighter with a joke. Heimdall laughs in return, though his smile drops quickly.

"Tell me, young man, did you ever intend to speak with me in regards to my daughter, or was it your intention to keep it a secret forever?" Heimdall crosses his arms in front of his chest, and lowers his eyes. As much as Vali assumed that Heimdall had lost his ability to read souls, he was incorrect.

Vali swallows hard, his eyes widening at the question. There is no correct reply that would be satisfactory.

"I... I..." He stammers, wandering his eyes to the floor, hoping that he might find the answer on his shoes. His toes are involuntarily curled.

"Vali, look at me." He obeys, looking at Heimdall's golden and striking eyes. "I don't expect you to ask me for permission. Only Ragfrieda can give you license to her heart, not me." Vali puts his hands behind his back, sheepishly, though hopeful at these words. He is stock-still. Heimdall reaches out a hand and places it heavily on Vali's left shoulder, and leans in to speak again.

"It would be my pleasure to share a son, and call him King, with that which is most precious to me." Vali almost begins to tear up at this, and purses his lips. He had not considered that Heimdall might approve of such a pairing after the long history with Loki that preceded his very existence.

"Th..thank you, sir. I will uphold my honor and hers." The young man cannot think of anything else to say, while Heimdall nods. "That is, if she will have me."

"Well, that is the next step, isn't it?" Heimdall smiles, aware that Vali still has yet to confess any sort of emotion to Ragfrieda that is beyond a joke. He is amused at the prospect of young love, and his strong daughter's likely response to reject Vali at first. The young man turns to leave, hoping that he will have some opportunity before the week is out to make such a gesture towards Rigs.

"Vali..." He turns to face Heimdall a final time. "It is not my place to share this with your father. I'm afraid the son of Loki must make his own family aware of his intentions."

The young man nods at the gatekeeper, all too aware that his father would surely disapprove of any romantic engagements in such a fragile time. Vali swallows hard again, now armed with permission from Heimdall to pursue Rigs, barring that he feels brave enough to do so.


	14. Incognito

False Vali and False Sigyn arrive at the Bifrost site in Asgard, not greeted by the usual gatekeeper, but by the soldier Theoric. He nods at them, though he glances with soft eyes a bit too long at the False Sigyn. She finds his longing look strange and out of place, as she does not recognize him. But, not wanting to be rude, False Sigyn gives him a familiar smile in return and continues to walk towards the palace.

The two make their way to Modi's chamber, hoping to come across the Prince's few friends along the way; a difficult task as he is disguised as his nemesis. False Vali is adamant that the two of them make it back to his chambers immediately, she can be disguised as one of the random servants that roam the halls, and he can return to his usual form so that they might begin gathering allies. She agrees, and they hustle their way as fast as possible; the only thing slowing them down are the occasional old friends of Loki who stop to greet them.

When they arrive at his room, False Sigyn gestures to both of them, dissolving the illusion to their usual form. Though Hela immediately re-forms herself as one of the servant girls that she saw in the hallway before, Modi stands tall, admiring himself in the mirror, letting his sweet demeanor fall before her this one time as he revels in vanity. Since she is disguised as a fair-skinned maiden of Asgard, Modi finds it easier to feign emotion for her, and pulls her in for a passionate kiss before they exit his room in quest to find the usual companions.

...

Modi's closest friends are a group of three skilled fighters that are the same age as he, brought up in the soldier class after the Ragnarok: Gunnar, Njord, and Tyr. They might as well be triplets for how closely they pack together and worship Modi's authority. As they were once children of the servant class in the palace, Modi found them easy targets for manipulation, and convinced them to follow his lead to any end; this includes the ultimate betrayal and overthrow of the kingdom.

The Prince introduces them to the woman at his side, whom he calls "Saga," trying to keep her identity secret from the other men. He tells Hela that he uses the pseudonym to protect their love; of course, having taught his friends that the Jotun race is evil and inhuman, it would put his plan at risk should he reveal her true name. For the time being, her disguise and new name will have to do, as no one would blink twice at yet another one of the faceless lovers Modi keeps close throughout the palace.

"The time has finally come. We must begin calling forth those from the outer darkness." The group of five has met in the great hall, and is left alone by the sake of Modi's dark reputation for being unfriendly. Hela assumes it is because he is too noble to approach. She remains a silent statue during the meeting.

"How should we proceed with the enemy surely ready to defend against us?" Gunnar is the boldest of the three followers, and speaks up first. Tyr follows: "Are you certain that Rasvelg is really capable of all you claim?"

"Now, now, now, don't doubt my course just yet." Modi looks at Tyr very sternly, almost burning with his expression. "Let me be concerned about the details of defeating my father. Rasvelg will do as I ask, of that I am sure."

At the mention of defeating Thor, Hela is taken aback. It was her understanding that Modi intended to court and wed her, and bring together their realms, not overthrow them. She places her hand on his arm and looks at him with a confused expression.

"Shh, Saga, please..." Modi looks at her with a softened look for attempting to interrupt. She replaces her hand in her lap.

"Now, our plan has to move forward faster than we had discussed. It seems the enemy is ready to take everything in my right if we aren't careful. We cannot wait any longer. Saga is here to help us kill the enemy, as she is possibly the only one of us capable of doing so." Modi's face becomes less stern, and the three companions look at Hela, searching for a clue as to why she might be an answer and not just a conquest. "She possesses great skill that we will need when we have to act quickly."

"But the enemy is smarter than we think. And his father... is she capable of killing him as well?" Njord is the last to ask questions, frightened by those that they are voluntarily going up against.

Hela is incredibly naïve; so unfamiliar with the workings of the authority figures in Yggdrasill that she assumes the subject of their anger is a faraway threat, on the outer worlds themselves. She has not heard of Rasvelg, but believes him to be a great warrior from far away, perhaps another gatekeeper. The girl is so infatuated with Modi's authority and the way he says she can assist in the cause; her mind becomes cloudy with every passing moment, in denial over his harsh attitude to everyone but her. She doesn't consider that he could turn on her at any second, and treat her the same severe way he did Tyr a few minutes before.

"Believe me, only Saga is capable of helping us defeat the enemy, and his father as well. We will leave the work of Asgard to Rasvelg." Modi leans forward across the table to the three warriors. "You must trust me, as your Captain, that we will defeat the enemy and be victorious. The swine_ will_ die, we_ will _succeed, I _will_ be King."

All of them exhale loudly, including Hela, at Modi's words. She was barely listening to the last few minutes, as she spent the time staring at him.

So much like how her father was easily swayed by greed, power, and outside influence, Hela is becoming a pawn for evil. Had she not been so overtaken with lust and infatuation for Modi, it might have been more apparent that 'the enemy' is her very own brother, waiting in line to become the next king and take the Prince's claim.


	15. Dark Developments

The next few weeks are spent poisoning Hela's mind to the cause. She sends messages to her family so that they will not worry about her whereabouts; that is, at least for the first week, until she becomes so consumed in sex with Modi that there is little time to do much else. He seduces her body and her mind in tandem, becoming slightly more controlling and dark every hour, making her crave the subjugation. Being controlled frees her mind of true decisions, responsibility, and individuality; Modi dictates her moves, words, and thoughts.

As much as her father's declaration of such truth seemed preposterously undermining when he came to Midgard so many years ago, his daughter fell victim to the ideology without a second glance.

The group of three minions that worship Modi find the woman who follows him strange. Her mannerisms do not match the same fawning infatuation that usually goes along with the other servants, and they never see her actually serving anyone other than him. Gunnar eyes her greedily, attracted to the fair-skinned disguise that is Saga, and is annoyed that Modi wants to keep this one to himself after so many occasions of passing around his conquests.

Modi has called forth several creatures from the outer worlds, hiding them on a nearby moon through Hela's magic. She agrees to keep them hidden, not knowing that they intend to lay waste to all life on the high realms, instead believing the Prince's words that he called them forth to support his cause to remake the desert regions of Asgard. Rasvelg is waiting, the demon speaking in Modi's thoughts, planning the attack on Thor.

...

The week is going by quickly, every passing sunrise marking yet another day of being submerged in dark dealings and schemes. Hela revels in the insubordination from her family, so excited to be doing things on her own, falling in love and being rebellious. Her youth makes her incredibly naïve. Modi's quiet words to her at meetings have turned into louder exclamations for her to obey. He is getting rougher with her physically. He doesn't try so hard to keep his eyes soft and innocent.

Hela considers the prince's change in personality a symptom of stress from the impending battle; she wants to approach it as a challenge. Only she can calm his heart, only she is capable of bringing him back to the sweet young man she met from the Bifrost site at home. Maybe he would kiss her hand again, or resist her advances as if he wanted to honor her.

Modi's plan has already worked; the girl will do his bidding, even the unspeakable, without thinking twice. Hela has no change to conquer. She is in denial.

In only a week, the monsters are ready to attack. Vali is still nowhere to be found, surely left on Dagheim since the last time Hela saw him. They are waiting for Modi's command, and an opportunity to disrupt the decades of peace since the Ragnarok set up this new Yggdrasill. The Prince has to set the plan in motion himself.

Modi takes Hela to the training field outside of the golden palace gates. There are no lessons going on today. In fact, the sky is blue, warm, and inviting all the citizens of Asgard to be out to enjoy the weather.

He lets go of her hand, and raises both of his arms to the sky. Modi closes his eyes, and yells out some incantation that Hela doesn't recognize. She dissipates her disguise, aware that this is the beginning of something new and grand for the both of them; there is no need to hide.

In only a few minutes, the blue sky above Asgard is now clouded from above the atmosphere in black, turning the day into a deep and starless night. The temperature drops, making the leaves on the tall trees wilt. A terrible wind begins to blow, forcing Modi and Hela to ground themselves as best they can to stay upright. Screaming can be heard from the city, the frightened citizens unsure of what is happening. The sounds of clanking swords echo from the Bifrost; Gunnar and Njord have gone to defeat Theoric and guarantee no entry from the outer worlds.

A great figure of a bird breaks through the now black sky, almost invisible against the backdrop, making it easier to hide him. Rasvelg cries out, booming like thunder, a crow that shakes the terrain but makes Modi smile in delight. Hela is not frightened, comfortable in the overwhelming darkness.

Thor runs from the gates of the palace, squinting his eyes to adjust in the dark, trying to get bearing on whatever this threat could be. He calls out for his warriors, and for Modi, but gets no response. The soldiers' quarters are empty.

Simultaneous footsteps can be heard outside the palace walls. The army is present, but not for the favor of Asgard. Modi walks at the front, with Hela at his side, marching to the gates. He has manipulated the girl into casting a spell across the soldier's hearts to obey their Captain.

"How dare you think to give away my kingdom, Father!" Modi yells to Thor, emotional and angry. He does not feel afraid, remorseful, or doubtful that his next action is not precisely what needs to be done.

"Modi... I..." Thor hadn't considered that his son would be offended at his gesture to Vali, or that he would find out about it. His eyes travel to Modi's side, recognizing the girl. "Hela? Hela is that you?"

"We would bring our kingdoms together, to rule over the care of Yggdrasill!" The girl's stupid loyalty is reflecting in her words. She still does not understand the meaning of this war. Modi laughs to hear her speak, not yet ready to destroy her, as he will need her skills when Vali comes to defend the realm.

"Why not give us a great show, Father? Where are your great storms of legend as we wait?" Modi is egging him on. Thor is reluctant to act.

"Modi, we can talk about this, what is it you intend to do? This is your home!"

"It is no home of mine. It is no home at all, if I cannot be guaranteed a place in it as my birthright!"

Thor cannot believe how much dejavu he is experiencing, as if he is repeating a conversation with his brother from long ago. He pauses too long. Rasvelg looms above the city, blasting the people with wind after flapping his enormous wings. The creature crows again, frightening all the remaining people from the streets back into their homes.

The King only waits a moment before holding out his hand to beckon Mjolnir. He raises the arm to the sky, forcing lightning to break up the black clouds above in favor of deep blue and gray rolling storms. The thunder above is calamitous, almost deafening, competing with the tremendous noise coming from Rasvelg the eagle. But before Thor can aim the lighting at the creature, it flaps its wings again; blasting the light back into the palace, the electricity breaks off pieces of the golden building down upon the King.

"Haha, look my friends! It seems I do have what it takes to defeat the Mighty Thor!"


	16. Interrupted

It has been almost a full week since Vali received impromptu permission from Heimdall to be honest with his daughter; after all, the gatekeeper's words were correct, and only Ragfrieda can give Vali the keys to her heart. But it's still up to Vali to make that first move, which he has yet to find the courage to do.

The days have been spent at Rigs' side, attending some meetings, training and practicing archery, even trying to learn how she found a way to be such a flawless shot. He hasn't been in contact much with his family on Narvlheim, certain that if they became worried about him that they would know where to look. His courage is waning, not growing, with each passing hour. She looks so certain, so sure of her actions, and is a flawless creature in his eyes. The rose colored glasses that Vali sees her with have shrunk his previous yearning into humility.

Rigs, on her own accord, finds it odd that Vali is acting so strange. Usually when taking some sort of vacation from his family, he spends the hours training, steeped in keeping up appearances. Now, he dresses like a peasant, not wanting to be recognized, and prefers spending time lounging around with her and laughing at almost anything that escapes her lips.

But even now, Vali looks sweet and kind. More beautiful than she has ever noticed. He typically keeps his hair disheveled but somewhat manicured; now, after a few days of showering on Dagheim and without whatever tools he uses to formally dress, his hair has flopped into his eyes, forcing him to flip his head in such a way to see that she enjoys watching him battle with it. His smile is just as bright as ever, and she sees it more often now than she ever has before. What is it that makes him so joyful? Did he receive a better station than he let on at the diplomacy council? Vali has refused to tell her what transpired in Asgard last week, which only makes her more curious. She heard no special news from her brother, which makes it less likely that there is some grand announcement to be made, and as such Rigs does not press the subject.

Today is the last day that Vali has planned to spend on Dagheim before returning home, and then to governmental duties. He has truly enjoyed these days with Rigs, his best friend and closest confidant, getting to know her more and more as they've grown into responsible adults. He wants so badly to tell her the news given to him by her father and Thor, but worries how it might impact her own progression if they were to become romantically involved after the fact; Vali keeps it secret to protect her.

Rigs decided to surprise Vali with a trip to her secret escape on Dagheim: one of the few lakes that exist on her hot little planet. It's the sort of place that usually bears simple life in other realms, but this body of water has a particular magic that she knows only Vali would be able to appreciate.

The walk to the lake is long and labored, but feels much shorter to Rigs now since she is not alone. Vali strolls with his hands behind his back in an attempt to keep from accidently knocking against hers. His hair is particularly unruly today, falling into his eyes but not yet long enough to tuck behind his ears, which forces him to constantly move it out of his face with a flick of his neck.

Despite the long days spent together, the two never run out of things to talk about. They ask each other question after question, even about things they should already know, enjoying one another's company. It has become somewhat of a game between the two of them.

"Okay, Lokison, enough laughing at my expense; it is your turn."

Vali laughs, nodding to agree.

"What is your favorite memory?" Rigs asks, repeating back to him what he just asked her, bringing forth an embarrassing confession of tripping her brother at some important event long ago.

Vali keeps walking next to her, going through the catalog of memories in his mind, just as they arrive at her secret hideaway. Rigs gives him a look that says, 'I still expect you to answer the question,' as she skips forward to a small clearing and sits down.

The lake itself is unremarkable at first glance. Vali sits beside Rigs, and she points out to the water. It is perfectly still, reflecting the yellowish sky above, like a mirror. Nothing lives here, nor does anything grow on its shore. Rigs picks up a random stone.

"Watch this."

She throws the rock into the water, skipping it across the top with an expert throw. The water, rippling in perfect circles as expected, suddenly freezes. After a few seconds, the water that was frozen puffs upward like a cloud. The sublimation is fascinating, crackling, and completely unexpected. Vali is shocked, his mouth wide open at the trick.

"How... what?"

"I don't know how it does it. But it's the only place in this world that behaves this way. We weren't sure, my brother and I, when we found this place what we had come across."

"Do you have a theory? I mean... how?" Vali is still very impressed.

"Honestly? I believe it is a piece of an old world, melted here on Dagheim, but still behaves as it used to. I think it's a piece of the place they once called Jotunheim."

Vali nods, his eyes still wide, agreeing with her theory. How else could it be explained? It makes him feel a bit less like a foreigner in this hot place.

"You never answered my question, Vali. Go on!" Rigs pushes his shoulder slightly, egging him on.

Vali searches his thoughts for a good memory to share. Right now, all he can think about are memories of her, when they first met, when they first touched, or the first time he realized he wanted something more. But looking out over the water, he remembers something else; something that causes his heart great pain to repeat, but cannot keep hidden. His expression falls, and becomes more serious. Rigs notices the change and is still curious.

"I... I remember my brother." Vali says slowly, almost under his breath. It is making him upset to say it aloud. Rigs tips her head to the side, waiting for more.

"And?"

Vali doesn't look at her, he just stays silent for a few more moments.

"That's it. My favorite memory. The few that I recall; those that have Narvi."

Rigs doesn't know how to respond to such a revelation, for as long as she has known Vali he has never spoken about his brother. If she didn't know that his home was called after the boy, she wouldn't even be sure of his name. The young man before Rigs raises his face to look at her.

Vali's hair is again in his eyes, and Rigs reaches up her hand to swipe it away, saving him the trouble of flicking his neck. His eyes are slightly red, not yet filled with tears, but threatening. In this moment, Vali is ultimately vulnerable. She squints her eyes at him, never before noticing that his nose is covered in light freckles, or that his eyes are precisely the same deep color that his cape usually is. His lips quiver slightly, either at his confession or from something else, Rigs isn't sure.

In this moment, Rigs is overcome with the need to comfort her friend. But she cannot help but feel inclined to reach for more; to her, it would not be enough to simply embrace him. Right now, it would not be enough to merely give him kind words.

With her hand already armed enough as it brushes the hair from his face, Rigs leans forward and presses her lips against Vali's. He leans backward slightly, taking in what has just happened, before reaching his hands up to her in echo. Her lips are tender and sweet, as he hoped. His feel the same on her end, though slightly cooler.

After what feels like an eternity in just a few seconds, Vali hears someone walking behind them.

"Captain, we must go. There is a call from Asgard." Ragfrieda's brother is calling Vali's attention, but averts his eyes from the kiss. Vali's heart falls as if to say, 'now?'

"And we shall answer the call." Vali says, though he is clearly dejected somewhat. He looks at Rigs, whose eyes are simultaneously smiling and full of worry.

He reaches forward to kiss her quickly, just once more, before leaving.

"I will be back," he says, and rises to follow her brother to the portal site.


	17. First Battle for Yggdrasill

Vali runs with Rigs' brother, aiming for one of the portal sites that he knows of. The messenger informed him along the way that the Bifrost is not responding, though as he is a Seer, he was able to pick up the distress call from the people. Vali thanks him for the alert, and suggests they quickly stop on Narvlheim to fetch his armor and determine if Asgard's close neighbor knew anything about the apparent distress. The gatekeeper's son agrees, just as Vali points out the portal site and guides them in.

While traveling through the bright light of the portal, Vali's mind slips back into the kiss with Rigs, forcing him into a full-body shiver. Her eyes closed so slowly and sweetly before pulling him in, showing such care for his painful recollection from childhood. Vali didn't have the opportunity to make the first move, but it didn't seem to matter.

Now, only if he could actually say the words he yearns to say instead of relying on her to say them for him.

Vali and Rigs' brother arrive on Narvlheim and quickly return to his home, find his armor and some weapons, and even alert Loki and Sigyn to what they believe. Vali's parents say that they had no idea there was any distress on Asgard, even doubting the Seer's word. They follow up that they had not heard from Hela, who would certainly be on her way home if there had been any suspicion from Grid; there is no way to know that their daughter is part of the very cause for concern.

The young man shakes his head at their doubt, and leaves with the Seer, hoping to find nothing to be concerned about. They hurry back to the same portal site they came in from; Vali, regretfully, cannot think of anything but his selfish desire to return to Dagheim and finish what Rigs started.

...

The Seer and Vali emerge on Asgard to a devastating scene. The hidden portal site is on the outskirts of the city, which is fuming with smoke. People can be heard screaming and crying; citizen soldiers are running down the makeshift bridge to the Bifrost, only to be slain by Gunnar and Njord. Tyr can be seen on the edge of the city, keeping watch. Vali ducks low to not be recognized, only just now aware of the war scene before him. He hasn't seen this sort of carnage since his childhood, as the time of peace after the Ragnarok protected all of the soldier trainees from real practice. In this moment, Vali is understandably scared, as it is the first real test of his abilities.

He signals to the other young man with him that they must sneak into Asgard, and so with a gesture of his hand, the two are completely cloaked in invisibility. It is a new trick, one that requires even more skill than simply creating a façade. Vali is thankful that he has special advantage this day.

When they approach the gates of the city, Vali is stunned by the sight. A great eagle is flying high above the citizens, every so often swooping down, picking up one of the fighters and then dropping them. The creature lets out a terrible sound of victory after each one. The wind created by its wings is torrential, blasting away the efforts of Thor's storms, which are setting fires throughout the city. The massacre is unbelievable. And at the very front of the line, commanding the flying beast above is none other than Modi. The Prince can be heard yelling, though Vali cannot make it out enough to understand his speech:

"You are no more than an old man, too weak to defeat me! Look at this poor excuse for Asgard; your soldiers have betrayed you, all at the hands of one witch!" Modi occasionally stops taunting Thor to beat back someone brave from the crowd of citizens, returning with cackling laughter. The carnage has driven the man insane with greed and power. Rasvelg above crows again and again, the sky becoming more and more black, only illuminated by the flames that engulf the outskirts of the city.

Vali makes his way through some of the soldiers, safely cloaked from their sight. He is calculating the best plan of attack, something he is not used to as his training is primarily in defense. Thor is his main concern; the King is clearly becoming weak as he is being thrown backward by his own lightning. Mjolnir seems to have little effect against the great creature above. Watching Modi, Vali is not surprised; despite all of the honor given to his 'cousin' over the years, it is obvious that this act comes from a deeply rooted disdain for the throne, not a desire to truly lead the people. But it is unexpected, nonetheless, that the first battle for Yggdrasill would come from the very bloodline of Thor.

Vali is mostly puzzled by the actions of the soldiers, until he notices that there is a definite sheen of light above them every so often; it is a magic he is familiar with, though he hasn't seen it in action outside of personal lessons with his father. Someone is sending charms over the warriors to aim for certain areas of the population. Whoever it is instructs their every move, explaining why none of the young men and women who trained beside Vali are coming to the aid of Thor. Their minds are being poisoned against the King. Suddenly, a clearing opens in the throng of people, as another group of fighters is sent off to one of the few places not already burning.

Vali has to catch his breath at whom he sees in front. With her arms outstretched and her mouth syncing with spells, none other than his darling sister commands the soldiers to kill the citizens and destroy the King.


	18. Facing Family

Vali cannot move, and only stares at Hela's actions. She is calculating, ignoring Modi's words, only doing as she has previously been told. The soldiers are blinded in her powerful magic, unable to escape its influence. None of them recognize the people they are slaying; many of the victims are family members, friends, neighbors.

Rigs' brother has been found by Tyr; an accidental run-in even while invisible can still be felt, dissipating the camouflage. Modi's minion immediately drags the Seer to his master.

"Look who I found! One of the enemy's friends. Perhaps we should make an example of him?" Tyr is proud of his discovery; even more-so that he can bring the prize to Modi.

"You idiot. If he is here, so is the enemy!" Modi stops yelling insults at his father. "Come out, traitor! You know who you are!"

Vali hears Modi's call, and cannot bear to think of Rigs' reaction should he allow her brother to die on this battlefield. He emerges from the disguise, and steps out to confront Modi from the east side of the city, where he has been standing to watch Hela for the last few minutes.

"I am here, Modi!" Vali calls out, bringing all eyes to him. He turns his eyes again to Hela, hoping she noticed his declaration, but the girl seems to be in her own spell's trance and ignores the outburst. "What is all this? Why are you destroying your home?"

"Oh, don't you mean your future kingdom?" Modi is even angrier yelling at Vali; his face contorts in an ugly show of teeth and a furled brow. "It must just grind you so to see your lovely conquest destroyed by the very man you stole it from!"

"Modi, don't do this!" Thor yells out to his son, interrupting, which only leads to Rasvelg lifting the King off the ground and flying high. When he is dropped, Thor's body makes a terrible crash. Modi smiles to see his father not stirring on the ground.

"What kind of a King would you make, as you kill all of your people?" Vali wanted to reason with Modi, but instead is enraged at the thought of a man who would rather kill his dissenters than improve his impression. Hela continues to direct the soldiers; their eyes seem glossed over as they pass by, like hers. "You can trick all of those around you that you're destined for greatness, but you have proved nothing but your jealousy!"

"Jealousy? You think I'm jealous of you? Of your ice cold soul that destroys everything it touches?" Modi walks with slow footsteps in Vali's direction, letting Tyr restrain the Seer alone. "I could never be jealous of the Jotun swine I see before me. You and your family should have been wiped out with the rest of them!"

Vali doesn't know how to respond to such evil, and only repeats what his father told him long ago. "Not all bad people are bad, Vali, just as not all good people are good. Did your father never teach you that? It was my father that wanted to destroy Jotunheim, not yours!"

"Do not try to mar my blood, traitor! You all should have died in the Ragnarok!" The rage boiling over in Modi's words are tearing Vali down, making him feel weak.

"Why enlist my sister in your cause if you wish us dead, Modi? Your plan makes no sense!"

Modi glares at Vali; only Tyr has seen Hela's true form, and so he has yet to answer for her presence here to anyone who might want the explanation. But the Prince is cunning, and knows just how to disturb Vali best, just as he knew how to get Hela to agree with his intentions.

"Oh, but I would need the magic to turn my father's army against him, wouldn't I?" Modi cackles with laughter, his eyes unblinking and cruelly fixated on Vali. "I stole her mind!" The Prince points at Hela, still holding her posture and mouthing the incantation. Vali finally understands her trance; she has set a spell upon herself not to stop the battle, possibly because she was afraid that her courage would wane. In this state, Modi can control her. His eyes burn at the thought, his sister as a pawn, the very purpose he has as a defender now a hostage for the war.

"Ah, but that's not all, old friend..." Modi takes two steps forward and stops yet again, this time putting his hands behind his back smugly. "I did not gain her soul until after I made sure she knew my bed!"

Vali gasps aloud, his heart pounding at the revelation. He is sickened by the thought of his dear sister in the clutches of the Prince's false intentions: how he must have seduced her with lies. Hela's youthful beauty, now forever tarnished by feigned love. Vali can only imagine how she might react when she learns this has all been a ruse. How could he not have known that Modi was working to take Hela as his own? When had all this taken place?

Loki's son cannot keep his temper within. For the first time in his life, he wants to strike out. And, for the first time in his life, he has a true target. He shifts his eyes from side to side, watching for any of Modi's defenders. No one is focusing on the Prince, convinced he can handle himself with no problem. Vali reaches his hand behind his back, under the cape, slowly pulling out the ornate dagger of his father

"You will not have the satisfaction of victory, Modi!" Vali yells to the Prince, screaming out a long note before thrusting forward the dagger, hoping that his aim is as good as it once was as a child.


	19. Control

Vali's first throw is a direct hit in Modi's left thigh. It makes the Prince yell out in pain, but it doesn't stop him. His rage is simply too strong to defeat. Modi yanks out the dagger and throws it on the ground, kicking it to the side. He runs, albeit with a limp, towards Vali. They both pull out long swords, a matching set reserved for Captains, and their feud begins.

While the two fight alone, the son of Heimdall kicks backward to cripple Tyr, who was not paying attention to his hostage. The Seer then runs to the Bifrost, intent on defeating whatever bondage is keeping the portal from working and, therefore, help from arriving.

...

Vali and Modi have been fighting one-on-one for over an hour. They are both exhausted. Vali's cape has ripped from his shoulders. Modi's leg continues to slowly bleed from the dagger wound. Vali's face is scratched, his hands equally marred by bruises. Their arms are equally tired from the heavy swords.

The soldiers that Hela has been commanding are all dispersed. Thor still has not moved from the steps of the palace. Rasvelg is on the outskirts of the city, scavenging the victims. The sight is gruesome. The sky is thundering above the atmosphere, the black shield electrified from Thor's attempt to create storms. People can be heard groaning, hiding. The Seer was fighting valiantly at the Bifrost against Gunnar and Njord; he was successful, though how long it will take him to send distress signals to the high realms is unknown.

Hela, still masked in her own deep spell, lowers her arms, which have been raised to cast charms on the warriors for hours. She takes slow steps away from her post. Vali and Modi do not notice that she's moved, too entrenched in their own fight. The girl walks to her father's dagger, still red with Modi's now dry blood, hidden beneath her brother's torn cape. She lifts the fabric, grasps the dagger in her right hand, and looks back at the fighting before her.

Hela's eyes are cloudy, both with the spell and with her infatuation. Modi's form is surrounded in light, tricking her mind into believing he is her ally. Vali's silhouette, however, only appears dark to her. He is nothing but the figure of the enemy. The two of them turn, grunting at every hit, slamming their swords. The Prince seems to glow in her hallucination, valiant, and poised for victory.

She walks, slowly again, closer to the dark figure before her. When Hela has determined that she's close enough, the girl stops. She takes careful aim with her eyes on the silhouette. And, like her brother did before, thrusts the dagger forward. A careful shot, hitting his side, forces the enemy to scream out and fall to his knees.

Almost immediately, the cloudy vision before her begins to fade. Hela is coming out of the spell, now that the final task uttered by Modi is complete. The Prince is laughing, taunting the enemy who lies before him and clutches his side. The girl smiles at first, glad that she did well, until she is able to bring the enemy into focus.

Vali is bleeding heavily, his face more pale than usual. He is on his knees, shaking, trying to put pressure on the wound after removing the dagger.

"Wha... what have I done?" Hela screams out, her hands now to her face in surprise and fear. How could she not have known that Vali was the target?

"My dear, you did exactly as you were told. And now, I have no further use of you!" Modi says to her, his eyes turned downward, her purpose complete. He walks to her slowly, his sword forward to her body, ready to strike. Hela screams again, frozen and unable to move.

The whiz of another dagger interrupts Modi's stalk. Loki has arrived on the scene, running towards the Prince, throwing a weapon to distract. Heimdall is close behind, accompanying his son as they run to the palace gates. The spell over Hela is lifted, which in turn dissipates the command she had over the soldiers; those that have survived are wandering the city, confused as to why there is so much death and destruction in their wake. They have no memory of the battle.

Modi's focus turns from Hela to Loki, and the two just stand and stare at each other. Loki cannot believe what is happening around him; Sigyn is close behind, pulling Vali out of the city to heal him. Grid is waiting at the Bifrost with a balm. Hela is still frozen where she is, shaking, her hands at her mouth. All of the false love she felt for the last week is now washing over her as a lie; not only did she believe that the Prince wanted her, she let him manipulate her to the point of betrayal. The girl almost killed her brother in her blindness. Tears are falling quickly from her unblinking eyes.

"Modi, what is this?" Loki questions, still frightening to Modi after all these years. He is dressed in armor, for the first time since the Ragnarok, ready to fight for the sake of his children.

"What do you think? You never were satisfied with your own realm. You had to take over Asgard, even if you had to make your son do it!"

"Oh no, this is not my doing. Look around you!" Loki presents the bleak scene with a gesture of his open arm, showing Modi the consequences of his greed. "You will leave no one left to rule if you destroy your home. Have you not seen enough death in your lifetime?"

Modi pauses for a second, biting the inside of his lip. Loki's words are an ugly mirror to his greed, but it doesn't change the Prince's mind.

"If I can defeat my own father, I certainly can defeat you!"

Rasvelg swoops in at that moment, only to be hit by a spark sent off by Loki. Without a second thought, Loki grasps the eagle's claw, pulling him to the ground. Feathers are falling over the people. The creature screams, thrashing from the grip. Loki calls out loud incantations, calming the beast; Modi responds by yelling out in the same language he did while calling Rasvelg down. The animal closes its eyes, unsure which words to obey.

Modi continues to yell, almost in tears over watching the scene. He cannot stand and watch Loki destroy the eagle. He runs to Thor's body, still unresponsive at the gates, weaving through the soldiers that are deliriously wandering.

Loki kneels beside Rasvelg; the creature's eyes scream out in pain, influenced by Modi's power of animal speak but also under a spell to obey. Whether or not it was the animal's time spent in the outer darkness or the influence of his daughter's magic, the eagle is in pain. Loki releases Rasvelg from his misery, slaying the beast where he lies.


	20. Discovered

Modi sits beside his father's body, looking for signs of life. He recognizes none, though part of that might be a result of the Prince's desire to not see any. Twenty feet from the body is Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, embedded in the stone floors of the palace.

The Prince can hear Loki trying to calm down Hela, who is still sobbing and screaming, letting out intermittent outbursts of horror at her actions. She finally faints, unconscious on the ground. The city is coming to life around Modi; the soldiers are starting to recognize what must have happened. The black sky above is clearing into true night and bright stars. Time is running out to take an action.

Modi looks at Mjolnir, needing to act quickly if he is to escape Loki's wrath. The young man rises to his feet and runs as fast as he can, still limping on the leg that Vali injured. His idea is an almost hopeless one.

But Thor was not aware that his great weapon must be charmed by its owner to retain the selective abilities it holds. The hammer should be reserved for those who are worthy, to be used as a weapon and a tool. All of Asgard saw the great power of Mjolnir as it created Narvlheim, and transported the first populace to the realm; clearly it holds much more power than any one person could fathom.

The Prince reaches out his hand, touching the edge of the handle. Loki is only feet away when Modi wraps his fingers around the twisted grip.

He puts all his strength into his arms, which are already weak from continued fighting. But, without doubt, Mjolnir budges from its spot. The son of Thor can lift the hammer, with or without the worthiness required to wield it properly.

Loki's eyes widen to see the spectacle, certain that only his brother was capable of moving it. Modi turns to see the audience behind, all of them waiting to subdue him. Heimdall stands with his son, ready to come at the sides. Loki makes a final attempt to stop him, reaching out his hand. The Prince only grins, lifting the hammer with all of his strength, and flies into the sky above, disappearing from sight.

...

When Thor comes to, Modi is already long gone. Loki and Heimdall are going through the casualties, clearing up the bodies with heavy hearts and hanging heads. Sigyn is weeding through the survivors with Grid, healing those that they find. The soldiers that survived the attack have removed their helmets as a sign of earnest guilt, ready to help. They are removing the debris that fell from the palace walls, and are helping clean up the mess of the fires that have long burnt out. Loki didn't bother with reviving Thor, noticing that the King was not dead, just injured and unconscious. He would wake eventually.

By the time Thor actually rises to see the devastation, most of it has been cleared away with magic so as not to scare the survivors into leaving their homes should they still stand. Loki goes to Hela's body, which is still motionless on the ground of the city. He lifts his daughter into his arms, pulling her body up to his face, breathing Hela in. Loki is still in shock over her state, not quite grasping what has happened over this past week since he last saw her.

Thor walks to Loki, who is not teary, but angry. The King holds out his arm to Loki's shoulder; Loki responds by turning quickly, glaring at Thor.

"How could this happen? How could you let Modi get this far?"

Thor is not ready for an inquisition, especially not one that would accuse him. He only holds his jaw open, shrugging, not sure what to say.

"I have already lost a son in your house. Today, I almost lost Vali. We could still lose Hela to the madness she will surely wake with. All because your son couldn't uphold his own honor. Because you didn't understand..." Loki chokes up slightly. "Because you couldn't understand the importance of mending his wounds. Or knowing his nature."

"Loki... I..."

"You did nothing. You were irresponsible. You have lead the entire realm into a time of war over your own ignorance, and now he's left to threaten us again." Loki shakes his head slowly from side to side, obvious in his disapproval. As much as he knows Thor is mourning his own casualties, and the feud with his son that was seen by all the realm, Loki cannot give Thor sympathy.

"I don't know what to do, Loki. Where could he have gone?"

Loki shrugs, and exhales loudly.

"There's no way for anyone to know that, Thor. I couldn't even protect my own daughter from him." He looks longingly down at her, then back up at Thor. The scene feels awfully familiar, with Hela looking so similar to a young Sigyn. Only now, Thor is partially to blame, too blind to notice his son's constant treachery.

Sigyn approaches them both, openly crying, yet still holding herself up strongly. She strokes Hela's long hair, which hangs off her head to Loki's knees. Sigyn gives Thor a stern look, pointing at him, saying nothing. Her hand is covered in the blood of the wounded. She touches Loki's shoulder to signal that it is time to return home.

"At least now I don't have to think of my husband as the only fallen prince, Thor." Sigyn's words sting deeply. Thor doesn't know how to respond to her. She leads Loki away, forcibly pulling him back towards the Bifrost while he gets a better grip on Hela's body.

"This isn't over, Thor. And now, it won't be over until Modi is taken care of." Loki is telling the truth, both as a warning to Thor over his son's intentions as well as his own: if Thor does not get rid of Modi, Loki will.


	21. After the Battle

A few weeks have gone by since the battle on Asgard. No one has heard from Modi, nor have there been any lasting threats. Narvlheim remains untouched, yet vulnerable to attack after Hela revealed so many secret passages to the enemy.

Vali has healed well, though he will forever have a scar in his side from the dagger, which was salvaged from the carnage in the city. He has not reached out to Dagheim for an update, nor has he gone back to Asgard after many requests for his presence. Loki refuses to let him leave until someone can be sure of Modi's whereabouts. Sigyn is equally overprotective.

Vali cannot think about Rigs in these days, though he yearns for comfort from a friend. Hela's condition seems to be deteriorating as opposed to improving. No one knows quite how to reach her, as the anguish held between her and Sigyn was already strained when the affair began. Her father, so much like Vali, was too overprotective to recognize her need to be respected on her own. The only comforts that Hela seems to enjoy are solitude and silence.

Grid is staying with them to help Hela get better. It is apparent that more than just Hela's magic has poisoned her, though no one can identify what. Her great uncle, Freyr, is taking care of the diplomatic duties as a stand-in Steward while the Lokison family examines their bond. Modi will forever be a rift among them, having wounded Hela's mind and almost killing Vali in the process.

Vali goes to Hela's room with bread, hoping to get her to eat again. She has been sitting up in bed, saying nothing, rocking back and forth all morning.

"Dear sister, please eat something." He sits at the edge of her bed, holding out the plate. She does not respond.

The young man touches her foot to catch her attention. She retracts her leg like a reflex, folding it beneath. Her eyes widen greatly. Hela's expression is terrified. She is hyperventilating. Her words are screamed at Vali:

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, folks, part 1 of this 2-part series on Loki's family is complete! Part 2 will follow along here soon :)

I hope you've been enjoying the stories, I know it's difficult to get attached to characters you don't know, but I try to make them as well rounded as I can so you get to know them as I'm writing them. But, I can't make things better without feedback, so please please please leave commentary! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
